New Black Order
by Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey
Summary: Welcome to the Black Order 500 years in the future. 500 years ago, a group of exorcist went to Japan in search of The Earl of Time to destroy him. They failed in their mission and the First War was lost. Now one of them has been awakened into a new future
1. Awaken

**New Black Order**  
_Chapter One: Awaken_

* * *

Someone's POV 

It's dark, why is it dark? Where am I? I remember fighting against the Earl but this isn't the battle field. Where am I? I have to find out. Wake up! My body won't move but whatever I'm in is moving. Where the hell am I!?

* * *

Normal POV 

"Alright, check his vitals. We have to make sure he's in good health before we wake him." said a man with a long purple pony tail.

"Right Head Officer, checking vitals." said a girl with long green hair that was in two braids.

"Head Officer, should we wake his comrades?" asked a man with spiky blonde hair.

"Not right at this moment. Their wounds haven't healed enough to go through the awakening process." the man with the pony tail answered.

"Vitals are clear and steady. He's ready to begin Head Officer." the girl stated as she typed away on a computer. "It appears that his mind is already awake and trying to wake his body."

"That's a very good sign that he's ready to continue the battle with the Earl of Time. Begin the awakening process!" the man ordered as a screen appeared in front of him. "I want a vital report every ten minutes!"

"Yes sir!" an echo rang out from the lab area.

* * *

Someone's POV 

What's happening? My body feels cold and it's numb. This coffin is moving! Why am I calling it a coffin? Whatever the hell it is it's moving and I'm going somewhere! Come on move! I have to make my body move!

* * *

Normal POV 

"Sir, he's trying to awake too soon. We have to do something quick before he reopens all his wounds." the girl said in a panic. "He's trying to move his body while it's still numb!"

"Speed the process up, he's anxious to get out of the Time Coffin. He truly is the one the prophecy spoke of!" the man with the pony tail said. "Report!"

"His mind is going over the edge since he doesn't know where he is! His body might not make it!" the man with the spiky hair stated.

"Patch me through to his Time Coffin! Let me speak to him!" the man yelled. "Do it now!"

"Sir!"

* * *

Someone's POV 

'_Can you hear me?'_

Who's that? Where am I! Move damn it move!

'_Please don't strain your body to move Sir Exorcist! If you force it to move while it's still numb you'll reopen your wounds!'_

Wounds? What's going on here!? Where am I!? Tell me that whoever you are!

'_Don't worry, just relax. We're not the enemy, we are your comrades.'_

Comrades?

'_Just give us a few more minutes to awaken you. Your mind is awake but not your body. Give us the time to get your vitals to complete functionality then you'll be able to walk around.'_

I want to know where the hell I am! Can't you tell me that!

'_You're at an Exorcist Head Quarters, you are among friends. Please calm down!'_

Alright, you better give me answers once I'm out of this thing!

* * *

Normal POV 

"Sir, his body is calming. So is his mind." the girl said pointing to the picture on the screen.

"Good, I'm glad we got through in time." pony tail man said.

"One minute and he'll be fully awakened." the spiky haired man said.

"Sir Exorcist, one minute more and you'll be awake." the pony tail man said into a microphone.

"Sir, should we go down there?" the girl asked.

"Good idea, then let's go Number 1 and 2!" the pony tailed man said as he turned. "Count down the seconds!"

"50 seconds till awakened."

"Sir are you sure this is okay with the Great Generals to awake him ahead of schedule?" the spiky haired man asked.

"Yes, they said since his wounds where healed to awake him." the Head Officer replied.

"40 seconds till awakened."

"He's going to go mad since it's been so long." the girl said.

"Hopefully not, we need him to help us win this war." the Head Officer stated as they walked down a set of steps. "He is the key to the destruction of the Earl of Time."

"30 seconds till awakened."

They stepped in front of a coffin shaped box. The Rose Cross was upon the lid and so was a name. A clawed cane lifted the box to where it was standing. The clawed arm disappeared as a white fog seeped through the cracks.

"20 seconds till awakened."

There was a port hole to see through but it was fogged up from the person breathing. More white fog seeped through the cracks at a quicker pace. The girl ran and grabbed a blanket. The man with the spiky hair pulled out a lap top and checked the vitals.

"Vitals look good sir." He said.

"10 seconds till awakened!"

"Here we go." The head officer said.

"9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…awakened!"

The door to the coffin shaped box slide to the side and the person fell to their knees. The white fog surrounded the person hiding him from view. The girl ran forward and placed the blanket around the person. The head officer walked forward catching the person's attention. He knelt down to the person's height.

"Welcome to the Black Order, 500 years in the future…" the head officer said.

"500 years? Future?" the person said with a raspy voice. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Please be careful, your body is still numb." the girl said as the person tried to move.

"You were placed in a Time Coffin designed by Head Officer Komui Lee. It was designed to put you into a regenerative sleep, awaiting the day to be reawakened." The head officer continued.

"Where is Komui? I must speak to him." The person said his voice returning to normal.

"I'm afraid he hasn't been awakened yet. You are the only one awake from the old Black Order during the Great Battle."

"Great Battle? Awakened? What the hell is going on?!"

"500 years ago, a group of exorcist went to Japan in search of The Earl of Time to destroy him. They failed in their mission and the First War was lost. You were a member of that group and were placed into this Time Coffin to fight again."

"Time Coffin?"

"You were put into a deep sleep so your wounds could heal so you could continue the fight against the Earl. That is what it was created for; your comrades have yet to be awakened since their wounds haven't healed enough to be awakened."

"You mean I've been sleeping for the last 500 years!?"

"Yes, are you ready to listen to what has happened for the last 500 years?"

"Where are the others?! Tell me now!"

"They are still asleep in the storage room. You can see them later once your body returns to normal." the man with the spiky hair stated. "I'm Richard, assistant Number 2 to the Head Officer."

"I'm Lisle, the Head Officer's first assistant." the girl stated.

"And I am Akira, Head Officer of the Science Department of the New Black Order." the pony tailed man said as he put his hand out. "We are here to help you understand what the world has become since the Earl has recreate it and become God himself."

"The Earl has recreated this world?" The person said confused.

"That's right and we need your help in defeating him." Lisle stated as she helped the person stand.

"Will you help us defeat him?" Richard asked as Akira stood.

The person shook Akira's hand. "Yes, I will help."

Akira smiled at the person and adjusted his glasses.

"Welcome Home….Sir Allen Walker…"

**To be continued…**

Lece: Please review, Ja ne!


	2. General

**New Black Order  
**_Chapter Two: General_

* * *

"Why am I so cold?" Allen asked his teeth chattering. 

"You were in the freezer." Akira answered. "That's where everyone else is right now."

"I suggest that you take a shower and change into more comfortable clothes." Lisle said supporting Allen. "It will help your body since its still awakening."

"We can tell you everything after you have freshened up." Richard stated as something in Allen's pocket moved. "What's that?"

Allen reached into his pocket and pulled out a little golem. The golem shook off the frost and flapped its wings.

"Timcampi!" Allen said. "You've been in my pocket this entire time?"

"Well, that explains where he went. We've been looking for him since his whereabouts were unknown." Akira stated. "Both of you need a hot shower to wake up. Follow me please; a lot of things have changed."

* * *

Richard and Lisle helped Allen walk up the stairs and down a hall. Allen's eyes opened up in fear and astonishment. People were on floating platforms moving around a fast speeds. People were walking into a tube and disappeared then reappeared three floors above. People were moving across the floor and yet they weren't walking. Allen froze in place, his body wouldn't move. Akira noticed this and took time to explain. 

"As I said, things have changed a lot in 500 years. Technology is more advanced and life has become simpler for some. These are but a few examples of how far the human race has come. We now have moving walk ways, teleporters, and 'floaters.' Floaters are the little platforms we can move around on."

"This is normal!?" Allen asked still confused.

"Yes, this is what has become of the modern world. Also we don't use golems anymore." Akira went on explaining. "We use transmitters similar to the ones that you had when you entered the ark."

"The earring?" Allen said reaching up.

It was still there. Timcampi sat on his shoulder. His mind was spinning.

"Now, here is your room. It has everything you might need, it's like a small apartment." Akira said as a door slid to the side into the wall. "You do have two roommates, but they're out right now."

There was two sets of bunk beds is a room off to the side, two closets, four sets of drawers, a living room, big bath and a huge kitchen. Allen's eyes couldn't get anymore bug eyed as he looked around dazed. The living area had a sofa, recliner, love seat and a TV. The TV just creped Allen out even more but the computers on the other end were even more confusing. He grabbed his head in pain. Things were just so confusing to him.

"Alright, we'll leave you to shower and change. Your roommates should be back by the time you get out." Akira said before heading back out the door. "See you later."

"Sorry, he's busy right now." Lisle said going to one of the drawers. "I'll find you some clothing."

"The bathroom hasn't changed that much. This is one of the older rooms in the dormitory. If you have any trouble, just stick your head out into the hall. Once of us should be running around." Richard stated as Lisle walked over and handed some clothes to Allen.

"Here you go; we'll give you some new clothes so you'll fit in with the kids of today." Lisle said as Allen looked at her.

She was in a pair of blue jeans and a tank top with a short jacket. Richard was in blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt with a lab coat on. Both were wearing hiking boots. Allen just blinked at them.

"Styles have changed. You need to update." Lisle said before she and Richard left. "Freshen up and then come see us."

Allen sighed and entered the bath. There was a shower/tub in one corner, toilet, and two sinks. He noticed there was shampoo and soap laid out with his name written on them. They were sitting upon a towel and wash cloth.

"I guess they were expecting me." Allen said as he started to strip.

* * *

He stayed in the shower about an hour to his guessing. He dried off and put the clothes on. It was a white t-shirt and gray sweat pants. He took his towel and dried Tim off who flapped his wings thanking Allen. He walked out of the bathroom drying his hair. He came face to face with a pair of emerald eyes. 

"Well, is seems we have a guest." said the person.

Allen took a step backwards falling and hitting his head on the tile floor.

"Oh shit! Are you alright?" the person asked.

"Leo! What did you do!?" yelled a second person.

"He fell and hit his head! Get an ice pack!" the person yelled back.

"Who the hell are you?" Allen asked leaning up holding his head.

"Oh sorry, my name's Leonardo but people call me Leo or Leroy." the person said holding out his hand. "Here let me help you up."

Allen looked. Leo had long red spiky hair that was pulled back into a loose pony tail and had bright green eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and black boots. Both his ears were pierced. Allen took the hand and Leo pulled him up. Leo helped Allen into the living room where he made him lay down on the love seat.

"I'm fine; it's just a small lump." Allen stated as the tired to get up.

"It's best if you lie down for a second and let your head recover." said the second person coming from the kitchen with a bag of ice. "Such a fall could make you pass out."

"I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry about that." Leo said as he sat backwards in a chair near the love seat.

"Here, lie down with this behind your head." the second person said. "I'm Aaron, we're your roommates."

Aaron had shoulder length hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail and had blue eyes. He wore a long sleeve shirt and black jeans with black boots. One thing about the boy surprised Allen.

"Your hair it's…white." Allen said as Aaron smiled.

"Yeah I know, it's not normal for a teenager to have but I'm not the only one." Aaron said as he put the ice pack behind Allen's head. "Your hair's white too."

"We're exorcists just like you." Leo pointed out. "We've heard all about you Allen."

"You know my name?" Allen said as Timcampi sat on the back of the love seat.

"Of course, we dug up most of the history on you that the bookmen had." Aaron replied sitting on an arm of the love seat. "We requested that you be our roommate."

"Considering, if you put Aaron and you side by side; you two could be twins." Leo said as Allen took a second look.

"He does look like me." Allen stated.

"There's a reason for that. I know you've heard about reincarnation since you've been to India. I'm your reincarnation like Leo is Lavi's reincarnation." Aaron said as Allen looked at Leo.

"If he had short hair he would look like Lavi." Allen said.

"Well Akira is Komui, Richard is Reever and Lisle is Lenalee." Leo said as he stood. "Speaking of which we have to take you to them."

"I wouldn't wear your boots; we have something else for you to wear. We'll be going with you." Aaron said as he pulled out a box. "It's sort of a welcoming present."

* * *

"And you wear these things because?!" Allen asked as they rode on the moving sidewalk. 

"Tennis shoes are comfy and don't hurt your feet as much as boots." Aaron replied. "You just have to break them in a little bit."

"At least you're not squeaking." Leo said. "You'll need them when we go into the freezer."

"All this technology and new 'styles' just confuse me." Allen said as Tim floated beside him.

"You'll get use to it. We'll be showing you around when we're not off on a mission." Aaron said as they were heading for a wall.

Allen started to freak and the two grabbed an arm holding him in place. The wall separated into two doors and slide apart. The room was a huge library and they rode on through the library towards another wall. It slid aside to reveal an office. Akira was there and so was Lisle. They stepped off the walk way and the door shut behind them. Allen jumped a bit since he was not use to it.

"I'm glad to see you've met your roommates. Did they explain a few things to you?" Akira asked.

"Yes, you all are reincarnations of us." Allen replied.

"Good, we can now move on to the explaining part. But first lets go see your friends down in storage." Akira said as Lisle handed Allen a heavy jacket. "It's very cold down here; I suggest that you put it on."

Allen did so and so did everyone else. They walked down a stair case that had icicles on the walls. When they reached the bottom there was more Time Coffins. Allen was amazed at how many there were. He walked forward to the first one on his right. He dusted off the name plate: _Yuu Kanda._

'Kanda!' Allen thought as he cleaned off the porthole.

His features hadn't changed and Kanda appeared to be in a peaceful sleep. He went on to the next one. _Lavi aka Bookman Junior_, _Lenalee Lee, Arystar Krory III, Miranda Lotto, Bookman, Komui Lee_ and so on went the names of his friends. All still looked the same as in his memories. All seemed to be in a deep sleep. Allen put a hand to his head, it was all too much. Aaron went up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; we're in the process of checking their vitals to see if they're ready to be awakened." Aaron said trying to comfort Allen. "Let's head back so you can see what's been happening."

Allen nodded and followed him. He listened to Akira's explanation but he didn't hear most of it. His thoughts were somewhere else until he started talking about the generals.

"In fact, General Cross is the one who said all of you should be frozen." Akira stated snapping Allen out of his thoughts.

"Shishou?" Allen said.

"That's right; he said that the next General had to be protected at all cost because the next General has the power to defeat the Earl of Time. The next General is whom we have been waiting on to help us." Akira went.

"So who is the next General? Wait, how would you become a General?" Allen asked as Akira's glasses shined.

He looked at Allen in the face and sat down at his desk.

"A General is one who has synchronized at or over 100 with their innocence."

"Alright, who is this General Shishou was talking about?"

"His name is General Allen Walker."

* * *

Lece: Please review! Ja ne! 


	3. Roommates

**New Black Order  
**_Chapter Three: Roommates_

* * *

Allen jumped to his feet as he looked at Akira dumbfounded. Him? A general? 

"It can't be…I'm not worthy." Allen said as Akira shook his head.

"In your battle against Tyki Mikk, when you created the sword of exorcism…you synchronized at that very moment. You went over 100 percent, you are the next General we have been seeking, Allen Walker."

"No, I can't be." Allen said.

"It's already been decided based on the battle data. The Great Generals have said so; you are now General Allen Walker." Akira said in serious tone. "It's an honor to have you on our side."

Allen's head was spinning fast and faster. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. Everyone ran over to him. Aaron checked his eyes and shook his head.

"He's out cold, maybe you should have waited to tell him." Aaron said as he looked at Akira.

"I thought he would have been thrilled. We won't tell anyone else other than Yuusuke and General Time." Akira said as he stood.

"We're going to take him back to the room. He needs to eat something and then rest." Leo said as he and Aaron took an arm.

"That's a good idea; tomorrow's going to be a long day."

* * *

The smell of food woke Allen up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds. He slowly leaned up and grabbed his head. Tim sat on his knee flapping his wings.

"What happened?" Allen asked.

"You passed out."

He looked to see Leo with a bottle of water and some pills.

"Here, you should take some of these. It'll help with that headache." Leo said as he handed Allen the water and pills.

"I still don't see how I'm a General." Allen said as he took the medicine.

"Don't worry, all of who were in that room won't tell." Leo said as he sat on the other bunk.

"What do you mean?"

"Well myself, you, Aaron, Lisle, Akira and two others know that you're a General. You're to be treated like a normal exorcist."

"Thank goodness, I wouldn't know how to act as a General…who are the other two?"

"Yuusuke Katana and General Time. Yuusuke is Kanda's reincarnation and General Time is General Time. She's from this era."

"General Time is a girl?"

"Yeah, be careful though she's a hellion."

"You shouldn't talk about our Sensei like that."

Both turned to see Aaron in a white apron and frying pan in hand. Leo busted out in laughter making the Aaron growl in annoyment. He hit Leo with the frying pan.

"Shut up, a true gentleman cooks his own meals." Aaron said as Leo rubbed his lump. "Which you'll be doing if you don't stop laughing."

"Fine, I forget that you have a Gentleman's Code." Leo said. "You're still a player though!"

"Player?" Allen asked.

"Oh that's right you haven't been around long enough to hear about him…" Leo said getting another whack from Aaron.

"One more word and you'll be moving in with Yuusuke." Aaron said with acid in his voice.

"I'm shutting up. But I have to at least tell him something!"

"I'm warning you Leo, one slip up and no dinner for a week."

Leo grumbled as Aaron left the room and Allen sweat dropped.

"Well, he's a player because he's a flirt with all the girls. He's quite popular." Leo stated glancing at the door.

"I see…so he cooks?" Allen said.

"Yeah his food is to die for. I just burn everything when I cook so he does the cooking while I do the cleaning."

"I'll chip in."

"I wouldn't, we sort of have a system. We can work you in somehow; you can cook and give him a break. He doesn't like to cook at 2 o'clock in the morning when we get off a mission."

"I see…it smells good."

"Come on, let's eat and then go to bed. I'm beat from having to do all that shopping today."

"Shopping?" Allen said as they walked into the kitchen.

"For your clothes." Aaron replied as the table was full of food.

"The three of us can't eat this much Aaron!" Leo said as Aaron waved a hand at him.

"Allen's a parasite; his appetite is bigger than mine. He needs to eat at least half his body weight in a day for him and his weapon." Aaron stated.

"Wow, with you being a parasite too I guess that's something to say." Leo said as they sat down.

"You're a parasite?" Allen said as Aaron nodded.

"Yeah, I'm called the Firecracker Exorcist. My innocence is in the palms of my hands. You can't see it until I invoke my innocence. I have the ability to cause little explosions." Aaron replied.

"Little? Ha! If he hears a tea pot whistling early in the morning he'll blow it up because the damn thing woke him up. It's bad when you need that tea pot to make coffee!" Leo said as Aaron glared at him. "He blew up a total of 20 on our last mission!"

Allen sweat dropped and turned to Leo. "What's your innocence?"

"I have a weapon type, it looks like a walking stick but it turns into a scythe. Like the one the grim reaper carries when he goes after a soul." Leo said as they ate.

"You said General Time is your teacher." Allen pointed out making Leo choke.

"Yeah, she found all four of us when we were little and raised us." Aaron said making Allen go wide eyed.

"All _four_ of you?" he said confused.

"He means the two of us here and Yuusuke and Lisle." Leo stated. "We all were in the same gang with 'Mr. Gentleman' here as our ring leader."

"What!?" Allen said as Aaron's face remained unchanged. "You were the leader?!"

"Yeah, we ran a poker ring. I was the best and still am but I've given up on playing cards." Aaron said smiling. "Becoming an exorcist was a second chance for all of us."

"That was ten years ago, back then Sensei Time was just an ordinary exorcist like us. She used her pay check to get us food and clothes. Quite generous she was taking in four stray cats and turning them into respectable citizens." Leo inserted. "We were only 8 years old when she found us; she was the only person who could beat Aaron at cards."

"She has a gentle heart but if she's in a bad mood you better run." Aaron stated. "She's the one who suggested that you be awakened first. Sensei Time believes in you very much and believes that you'll destroy the Earl."

"Maybe I need to meet her…" Allen said as a stack of plates sat in front of him making Leo sweat drop.

"He did eat more than Aaron. Damn, I didn't think anybody could out eat you Aaron-kun." Leo said. "I have a new respect for parasites."

"I wouldn't go in search of Sensei right now; she's in India as we speak. She's tracking down a lead since she is the only general left." Aaron said making Allen stare at him.

"Only General left? How?" Allen questioned.

"All the other Generals died in the last Great Battle. It was what, 9 years ago Aaron?" Leo said.

"Yeah, we had only been here a year and our Sensei was shipped to the front lines. She returned the only one alive and during that battle she synchronized over 100 percent so she was made a General." Aaron said as he cleaned the table.

"Oh god…" Allen said as Timcampi sat on his head.

"Don't worry about, she's holding up just fine." Aaron said.

"Yeah, she didn't let that battle dampen her spirit. She came back kicking and even stronger." Leo stated.

"Well, that's enough for tonight. The bed you were on earlier is yours; the two of us sleep up on the top bunks." Aaron said. "We're use to it."

"Thanks for taking me in." Allen said.

"Don't worry about it; we wanted to get to know you." Leo said. "Now let's turn it!"

"All you do is eat and sleep." Aaron murmured.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing must have been the wind."

"Why you!"

Allen couldn't help but laugh at the two. They were just teenagers like him. He smiled at all the times he and Lavi got into fights. He sure did miss that. He missed everyone, even Kanda.

* * *

Akira sat in his office as someone in a hooded exorcist jacket entered. The person stood in front of his desk. Akira stood and saluted.

"Enough of that, when did he awaken?" the person asked as Akira sat back down.

"Today, he's rooming with Aaron and Leo." Akira replied.

"I see, has he been told?"

"Yes, he passed out after being told."

"We must test him; send him out on a mission with those two ASAP."

"Are you sure we should do that? He's just awakened and hasn't be exposed to the top side yet."

"Alright, wait a week then send them out on a mission. Have them show him around top side and teach him how to use our transmitting devices."

The person turned to leave so Akira jumped up.

"Is that all ma'am?" he asked.

"That is all Head Officer Akira." The person replied before leaving.

Akira sighed and sat back down. "That General Time is a scary woman."

* * *

Lece: Please review, Jane!


	4. Friend

**New Black Order  
**_Chapter Four: Friend_

* * *

Allen couldn't sleep. It wasn't because he was in the future or the fact that Leo was snoring. His mind was racing. He leaned up and got out of bed. He checked on the other two, they were still sound asleep. 

'He even snores like Lavi.' Allen thought as he walked out the door.

The clock read midnight as he left. The New Order wasn't as busy at night as the one he knew was. He decided to use his legs instead of the walkway. Walking would do him some good.

Aaron leaned up as the door closed. He looked beneath him to see that Allen was gone. He sighed and laid back down. Leo looked at him.

"He's out walking isn't he?" Leo asked him.

"Yeah, he's gonna get lost." Aaron replied.

"I'm sure someone will find him."

"Hopefully."

* * *

Allen sweat dropped as he leaned against a wall. He'd only been out of the room 10 minutes and he was lost. The strange thing was he recognized the hall he was in. He continued to walk forward until he came to stand in front of some familiar doors. His eyes grew in size. 

"No way…Fou?" Allen called out.

"Who is it?" a voice asked back. "Who is calling me?"

"It's Allen, don't you remember me?" Allen asked.

"Walker?" said the voice.

There was a light and the deity known as Fou appeared. She still looked the same from the last time they had seen each other.

"So they awakened you." Fou said walking over to him. "You don't look like a General to me."

"So you know too?" Allen said as she nodded.

"Yeah I know, General Time always comes and tells me things. She was here just a little bit ago."

"Really?"

"Oh, are you interested in her?" Fou said slyly.

"No, I wanted to meet her since I'm rooming with two of her students." Allen replied with a slight blush. 'Why am I blushing?'

"You mean the block head and Player?" Fou asked.

"Block head? I know Player means Aaron."

"Block head is that stupid red head."

"Leo?"

"Yeah him, it's good to see that you're okay. The world has changed a great deal; I don't know how Baku will take this when he's awakened."

"He'll be happy since he'll be near Lenalee."

"Probably, you should go back and rest."

"…….."

"Don't tell me you're lost."

"…..eh he."

"You are…sigh….turn around the way you came and take a left. Stay left until you get to the open area." Fou told him before she disappeared. "Night Walker."

"Night Fou." Allen said before he followed her instructions.

* * *

He arrived at the open area and looked around. He did recognize it but which room was his? He sighed and went around a pillar. He slammed right into someone causing them to hit the floor. 

"I'm so sorry!" Allen said pushing himself up.

He looked down to see a girl beneath him. His face turned red and he jumped up. He offered his hand and the girl took it.

"I am so sorry miss!" Allen said. "I didn't see you coming!"

"It's quite alright Allen." The girl said making Allen blink at her as he pulled her up.

She was in a hooded exorcist jacket with a short skirt, black panty hose and black boots that came halfway up her calf. Her brown hair as pulled back into a loose pony tail. (Similar to Kanda's in vol 2 of the manga; not on top of her head) There was a glimpse of embarrassment in her pink eyes.

"You know my name?" Allen said as she smiled at him.

"Yes, everyone here knows who you are. You are the Destroyer of Time, the one who welds the Crown Clown innocence." The girl replied. "My name is Melody; it's nice to meet you."

"So you're an exorcist?"

"Yes, my innocence takes form in a whip. Are you lost?"

Allen sweat dropped. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you're new here so I would suspect you to get lost. Which dorm are you in?"

"With Aaron and Leo."

"Follow me, I'll show you where to go."

She took Allen's hand and he felt like his heart was being pulled along as well. They stopped in front of a door and she turned to him pointing at the door.

"Here's your room, remember #1003. It was nice talking to you but I'm afraid it's late and I have to turn in." Melody said as she let go of Allen's hand.

"Wait, can you show me around tomorrow?" Allen asked as he reached out for her hand and grasped it.

"I'm sorry, I have a mission tomorrow. But I'll be around, don't worry. We can talk some more once you know your way around." Melody said as she leaned closer. "You need your rest; now that you've run into a friend you should be able to let your mind rest."

"How did you know?" Allen whispered.

"Your eyes, they tell me a lot." Melody whispered back.

"What do you see in them?"

"Confusion. I'll tell you the rest next time."

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Allen's face flushed immediately when she did so. Melody pulled back with a smile and turned on her heel. She walked away and Allen was speechless.

"A kiss of protection for you." She said to him over her shoulder. "It will protect you from evil spirits."

* * *

Allen watched her walk out of sight. He turned and entered his room. Aaron and Leo were still asleep when he crawled back into bed. He rolled onto his side and faced the wall. The image of Melody wouldn't leave his mind. 

"She doesn't look to be much older than me." Allen whispered.

"Who doesn't look much older than you?"

Allen turned over to see Aaron looking at him from the bunk above. He was shocked and embarrassed at the same time.

"You might want to poke you eyes back into their sockets. If not they'll roll across the floor." He whispered making Allen flush even more. "So who's the girl?"

"No one, she just helped me back since I got lost!" Allen whispered rolling over.

"Black short skirt, black panty hose, black boots that come half way up her calf, long brown hair, pink eyes, and a hooded exorcist jacket?"

Allen rolled back over with a shocked look on his face. Aaron just grinned at him.

"I thought so, you ran into the Midnight Walker. She roams the halls at midnight every night." He explained. "She's a night owl, when she can't go to sleep she walks the halls."

"I see…"

"Well night then." Aaron said as he disappeared.

Allen sighed and rolled back over. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Aaron leaned back over to make sure Allen was asleep before looking at Leo.

"Leo it was her." Aaron whispered.

"Figures, what is she up to?" Leo whispered back.

"Who knows with the Midnight Walker."

"Let's go back to sleep and tell Akira in the morning."

"Alright, still makes me uncomfortable."

"I know, we know what she's capable of be Allen doesn't."

* * *

**To be continued…**

Lece: Please review, Ja ne!


	5. Topside

**New Black Order**  
_Chapter Five: Topside_

* * *

"We have to what?!" Leo said as he and Aaron stood in front of Akira. 

The two had gotten messages to come before dawn to his office for an important meeting. Both were still in their PJs since they just jumped out of bed. Aaron had a death glare, he loved his sleep and this was ruining it. He would get Akira back for this later. Leo grumbled being awakened early for such a simple order.

"You do realize we had already planned to do this." Aaron stated.

"Good, I want you two to show him around and make sure he knows what to do if an akuma does attack. We can't afford to lose another comrade." Akira said as Lisle brought him some coffee.

"Understood, we're going back to bed. We'll leave after the sunrises!" Leo said as they walked out.

"I hope everything goes well, it's not safe anymore." Lisle said as Akira sipped his coffee.

"I know, that eye of his will be a great weapon of ours and I will be able to study it. I might be able to make some for you guys." Akira stated.

"No thank-you, what he sees is hell on earth. Only he has a strong enough heart to deal with that."

"I see, I still would like to study it."

"Bed!" Leo whispered as he climbed into bed and hugged his pillow.

"At least he's still asleep." Aaron whispered as he checked on Allen. "I'll set the alarm for 8."

* * *

Allen awoke to a buzzing sound above his head. Leo quickly jumped up and hit the snooze. He gave a glance at Aaron and sighed. Allen leaned up and sweat dropped. He was confused at his roommate's reaction. 

"Sorry, he tends to blow up alarm clocks too." Leo whispered. "Go ahead and make your way to the kitchen. I'll get him up."

Allen nodded and went into the kitchen as Leo climbed up to Aaron's bed. He nudged Aaron who didn't move. Leo then pulled the covers off of him making the boy curl up into a ball.

"Get up!" Leo said as the nudged to boy again. "I guess I'll have to cook…"

"You even dare go near a frying pan I'll break your hands." Aaron said half asleep as he leaned up glaring. "It's still too early."

"Fine, how about a cup of tea to wake your ass up?"

"Sure…"

"Then get your sleepy ass in the kitchen!"

* * *

Aaron sat down and his head hit the table. Leo sighed as he made his way to the stove. Allen just sweat dropped. Leo put on a tea pot and turned to Allen. 

"He has trouble waking up in the mornings. He can't stand getting out of bed until about 9 or 10." Leo stated as the kettle started to heat up.

Aaron's eye started to twitched and Allen became a little scared. He had heard of what happens to the tea pots. Leo went over and made Aaron sit up straight.

"Hands on the table and that tea pot better not blow up or else I will cook breakfast." Leo said as Aaron put his hands on the table and gave a glare.

"They're too nosy this early." Aaron said as Allen sweat dropped and so did Timcampi.

"Then find a tea pot that doesn't whistle!" Leo said as on cue the tea pot started to whistle.

Leo quickly took the pot off and fix them all some coffee except Aaron who he fix a cup of tea.

"He can't stand coffee unless we have chocolate syrup. He likes his sweet as hell." Leo said as he gave out the cups. "Give him a second and he'll be awake."

Aaron drank the tea and stretched. He was up and started to pull out food and pans. Allen was amazed.

"He's fine now; I have to be careful and make sure he doesn't blow stuff up. He has sensitive ears so that's why I have to buy so many teapots and alarm clocks." Leo stated as he sipped his coffee. "You'll get use to this."

"I hope I do, is he like this every morning?" Allen asked as he could smell the food being cooked.

"Oh yeah, I don't mind being up this early. As long as I have coffee I'm happy, I'll warn you now; when I don't get my coffee I could kill." Leo said making Allen sweat drop.

"We'll be showing you around today." Aaron said as he brought the plates over. "We're going topside."

"Topside?" Allen said confused.

"You're at the Asia branch, that's why Fou is here. We're an underground organization now since the Earl has control of everything." Leo stated. "Yes we know you ran into Fou. She told us so."

"So we can't go out in exorcist clothes. We have a lot of rules now since its dangerous being an exorcist." Aaron said as they started to eat.

"If an akuma does show up, we can't fight it. You have to be careful of that eye of yours." Leo stated.

"Can't fight akuma?! Then why go topside?" Allen asked.

"We're not supposed to exist. If we started fight off akuma, the whole Order would get exposed. Meaning big trouble for all of us." Aaron explained. "We have special uniforms we wear when we do missions."

"We go topside to have fun and get some sunlight, you can't stay locked up in the darkness forever." Leo said as he picked up the plates.

"You have to get exposed to the new world and all the technology." Aaron said as Allen glanced at the TV. "Are you scared of the TV?"

"Is that what it's called?" Allen asked looking back at him.

"This is gonna be a long fucking day…" Leo said as he washed dishes. "Give him his clothes already."

"Now I'm really scared, what's with this new fashion?" Allen asked as Aaron sighed.

"We have so much to teach you that this isn't funny."

* * *

Leo and Aaron waited as Allen changed. Both couldn't believe how much this scared the boy, but it had been 500 years. Allen finally came out and both nodded. 

"Now that suits you." Aaron said as Allen looked at himself.

"Yeah, it's almost like what you use to wear except blue jean instead of black." Leo stated.

Allen was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, blue jean jacket and pants with his new tennis shoes. Leo said it was best to keep the transmitter earring on so he would fit in with some of the crowd. A black collar with a buckle was around his neck. Timcampi floated around him and nodded.

"I still feel weird." Allen said as they walked towards an elevator.

"You're my little brother right now." Aaron said. "We carry fake IDs so no one knows who we are. We have to make a side trip first."

Aaron banged on a door and Lisle answered it.

"Right on time boys, bring him in." Lisle said as she stepped aside. "Sit Allen in a chair so I can work my magic."

"Magic?" Allen said as they pushed him in a chair.

"Since the Earl knows you, we have to hide that scar of yours and give you your fake ID." Lisle said as she pulled out some makeup. "I'll teach you how to do this later."

Allen gulped as she came closer.

"I'm not so sure about this." He whispered.

-10 minutes later-

"There." Lisle said as she let Allen look in a mirror. "I have some gloves for you to wear to hide your left hand."

"See, now you're my twin!" Aaron said as Allen looked.

They could pass for family. Lisle handed him a pair of gloves and his fake ID. Allen looked, he didn't have a scar on his face and his last name was different.

"Allen White?" Allen said as he stood.

"White is your code last name." Lisle explained. "Now you're ready to go topside."

"Would you like to join us Lisle?" Aaron asked.

"Sure, should we ask Yuusuke?" Lisle asked.

"Sure we could, go get Yuu." Leo said with a grin. "I can't wait to go out again."

"I'll go see if he wants to go. I'll meet you topside." Lisle said as they went in separate directions.

"Is Yuusuke like Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Not sure, you'll have to wait and see. He can be a jerk but he's nice once you get to know him." Aaron replied.

* * *

They got in the elevator and Allen leaned against the back wall. Everything was so different from the world that he knew. But this is the Earl's world now; God no longer controls what happens. 

'I miss everyone, even Kanda. What am I to do?' Allen thought as they got off.

He stopped and looked around. There were horseless carriages everywhere. In truth he didn't know what the things were he was staring at.

"These are cars, this is how we get round now. Aaron has a car while I drive a motorcycle." Leo stated as he pointed to what looked to Allen a bicycle.

"Are they safe?" Allen asked.

"This is gonna take awhile." Aaron said as the elevator doors opened.

"Hey sprout."

Both Allen and Aaron jumped. They turned to see a boy who had long blue hair that hung loosely around his shoulders, purple eyes, long sleeve black shirt, black leather pants, and black leather jacket with black boots staring at them. Allen took a step back.

"So this is General Walker?" the boy asked as Allen realized his voice was gentle.

"Yeah, Allen this is Yuusuke Katana. We told you about him last night." Aaron said introducing him. "He calls me sprout from some reason."

"I'm Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you." Allen said as he casual put his hand out. 'If he's like Kanda he won't shake my hand because I'm cursed.'

Yuusuke shocked him when he shook Allen's hand. He gave a smile which freaked out Allen a little bit.

"You're not like Kanda at all." Allen stated.

"You're talking about Yuu Kanda, I know about him. I also know he called you Bean sprout all the time." Yuusuke replied. "I just look like and fight like him."

"I see…" Allen said as Lisle appeared from behind him.

"We're all here, let's go!" she said.

"Go where?" Allen asked as Aaron pulled him towards a white and blue car.

"To the mall, we're going to see a movie and eat out." Aaron said as he sat Allen in the passenger seat and hooked his seat belt.

"Mall?"

"You'll see once we get there."

"He's scared." Lisle said as she got into the car with Yuusuke.

"He's gonna be, you haven't told him everything have you?" Yuusuke asked Leo.

"We haven't got that far, he ran it to the Midnight Walker." Leo replied.

"Great, she already knows that he is in love with someone else."

"Yeah, you look like his lover."

"Shut up, we don't know if he's in love with Kanda or not."

"Aaron will be able to wiggle it out of him."

"Will you two stop it, we have to be careful since the Earl thinks that Allen is dead." Lisle said as Leo put his helmet on.

"Hopefully he'll learn quick." Yuusuke stated as he started the car.

"Sensei has something up her sleeve." Lisle said as they drove down the road. "She's planning something or isn't telling us something."

"She told me that he isn't in love with Kanda, Allen wants to be a little bit like him." Yuusuke said.

"That's a bit of a relief. I have a bad feeling…"

"I know, we all do…the Earl knows that we've made a move."

* * *

Lece: Please review, Ja ne! 


	6. Students

NEW BLACK ORDER  
**Chapter 6:** _Students_

* * *

Allen looked around. There were so many people packed into such a small space. His left eye was bothering him meaning there were akuma around but he couldn't do anything about it. That was the rule he was told. Everything was so different. Things called escalators, new improved elevators, virtual clothe shopping and robots. Komui was going to love that little factor but the rest were still frightening to Allen. Cars were one of them, how could someone stand to drive them. The motorcycle looked interesting but the car was out of question for him. These things called movies were interesting. It was like Timcampi's video feature except bigger and louder. They went and saw the movie called _Saw_. Allen couldn't believe that people would go watch a movie like that. Strangely he liked it, even though the technology was confusing to him. He had a lot to learn and he wanted to learn it quick. After dinner they decided to show him around since they were in a city. They drove to the lookout point or as some called it the make out point. There was a giant star lit up that glowed different colors. They went to the edge and Allen couldn't believe the view.

"Well, this is what mankind has become." Aaron stated.

"This new world is just so confusing." Allen said as he gazed out. "There are no stars and a black moon."

"That's because of the Earl." Leo answered.

"How can people live like this?" Allen asked turning to them.

"How did you live without this stuff is the true question."

"Don't pick on him." Lisle said. "We've grown up with it, you just have to adjust."

"It will take time for you to truly become comfortable around our technology." Yuusuke stated as he tied his hair back into a loose pony tail.

"One big question for you, do you want to learn how to drive?" Aaron asked as Allen paled.

"Not the car but maybe the motorcycle." Allen replied.

"Yuu here can teach you in a car better than any of us. He has the most patience." Leo stated. "Once you master that, I'll teach you how to drive a bike."

"It'll help you get use to the rules of the road." Lisle stated. "But did you have a good trip topside?"

"Yeah, everything is still confusing." Allen replied as Aaron was in deep thought.

"I don't like that look." Yuusuke said making all look at Aaron.

"It might be best to introduce him to the computer first that way he can look up information on his own and at his own pace instead up us pushing it on him." Aaron stated. "Also we need to teach him a few things including slang terms."

"Slang?" Allen said.

"This is gonna be a roller coaster." Leo said scratching his head. "He needs a cell too."

"Akira can take care of that, he also needs to be fitted for a uniform." Lisle stated.

"Uniform?" Allen said.

"He'll have to learn about email, text messages, and the internet." Aaron said as Allen looked between the three.

"Stop it, you're scaring him." Yuusuke said making the others sweat dropped as they looked at a very pale Allen.

"Well, all those things can wait till tomorrow." Aaron said. "Let's turn in for the night."

"First things first, we have to teach him the rules in fighting the akuma." Leo said.

"Yeah, we can do that tomorrow. Akira won't be as busy tomorrow so we can review the videos." Lisle said.

"I have a question." Allen said.

"What is it?" Yuusuke said. "We will answer it to our best ability."

"How did all of you become part of this gang and meet up with your Sensei?"

All looked at each other making Allen sweat drop.

"If you're uncomfortable telling me that's fine."

"Oh, we can answer it." Leo said.

"But not here." Aaron said. "Let's go back to our room to discuss that little topic."

* * *

"Okay, you want to know about our gang?" Aaron said as all of them sat in the living room with Lisle sitting beside Allen on the love seat.

"Yeah, what was it like?" Allen asked since the other three sat on the sofa.

"We were feared by everyone in town." Leo inserted. "Thanks to Mr. Cardshark here."

"The four of us were just street rats who lived and found food together. We earned a living playing cards and gambling." Yuusuke stated.

"That was until the day Sensei walked into our lives…" Aaron said. "That day was fun…"

* * *

-Ten years ago-

"WHAT!?! ANOTHER FLUSH?!" a man said as he sat in front of a younger Aaron.

"Guess you dealt me some good cards sir. Would you like to try your luck again?" little Aaron asked as the man stood.

"No, I'm leaving." He said with a grunt throwing down some money. "Damn kids…"

"How much did you get?" a young Leo asked leaning over little Aaron's shoulder.

All four of them were dressed in rags and were dirty. Little Aaron counted the money.

"About 100 dollars. 25 for each of us." Aaron said as he split the money. "Now we can get some food."

"I wish to try my luck." Came a voice from the darkness.

"Then take a seat." Little Aaron said with a grin. "I'll shuffle the deck."

A person in a hooded cloak sat down crossed legged and little Aaron dealt the cards.

"Alright, how much do you wish to bet?" little Aaron asked.

"If I win you four are to come with me and be my students." The figure replied. "If you win, you get all the money that I have on me."

"Students?" little Leo said confused.

"What are you a school teacher?" little Yuusuke asked.

"No, I've been chosen by God to complete an important mission." The figure replied as she looked at her cards.

"A priest then." Little Lisle said.

"Well guys?" little Aaron asked.

"Go for it, you'll win." Little Leo whispered.

"We accept." Little Aaron replied to the figure who laid down four cards.

"Good, you four have a lot of potential." The figure stated as she drew then Aaron drew.

"We'll see about that." Little Aaron said as he laid down his cards. "Straight Flush."

The figure stared at her cards intently. Little Aaron grinned.

'Only a Royal straight flush can beat me.' He thought. 'I doubt she has that in her hand unless she's cheating like me.'

"Call, Royal straight flush." The figure said laying her cards down making little Aaron pale.

It was a Royal straight flush of hearts. All of them paled as the figure stood.

"I know that you cheated because so did I." The figure stated. "I have lived on the streets too."

"Who the hell are you!?" little Leo scream.

"No need to scream, I am Time. I am an exorcist." The figure replied as she removed her hood.

The figure was a girl not much older than the gang. She had short brown hair and pink eyes.

"I want the four of you to become exorcists like me." Time said.

"But the Earl will kill us for rallying against him!" little Lisle stated.

"Listen to me; as long as I live I will protect you. For you have been chosen to fight this battle just like I have been chosen. Aaron, you hands ache whenever the akuma come near correct?" Time asked making little Aaron jump up.

"How did you know?" he asked as Time stood.

"I have been watching you four for about a week. I could tell, you have God's crystal in your hands called innocence. You can destroy the akuma with it, we can make this world a better place." Time said as she held out her hand. "I want to take you under my wing, teach you the ways of an exorcist just like my Sensei taught me. I will take care of you and not let anything happen to you."

"How old are you?" Leo asked folding his arms.

"I am 12 years old." Time replied.

"WHAT!?" the group said. "We're only 8!"

"I will not force this decision on you." Time said. "It's your choice to come with me, because if you do you won't be able to return to a normal lifestyle."

"You think we like living on the streets?" Leo said.

"Guys! Group discussion!" Lisle said as they got into a circle.

"Why should we go with her?" Leo whispered.

"We'll have a home and someone who will take care of us." Yuusuke answered.

"But what about being an exorcist?" Lisle whispered.

"She might be able to help us get stronger and fight all those who try to hurt us." Aaron whispered as he looked at his hands. "I want my hands to stop hurting."

"Alright, I'm on board." Leo said with a sigh.

"Me too." Yuusuke said.

"I'll go where you go." Lisle said grabbing hold of one of Aaron's hands.

"Okay, we'll go with you." Aaron turned and said to Time.

"Thank-you, now tell me your names." Time said.

"Aaron White, Leader."

"Leonardo Kelly, Right Hand man."

"Yuusuke Katana, Left Hand man/bouncer."

"Lisle Serenity, adviser and cook."

"I am to be known as Sensei Time. Pack your things you will be leaving ASAP."

-End-

* * *

"After that we traveled around before we came here." Aaron finished.

"You guys were orphans?" Allen said as memories flashed before his eyes.

"Yeah, Time took us under her wing." Leo said.

"We have one more thing to do with you before we turn in for the night." Aaron said with a grin making Allen pale.

"You're not." Yuusuke said as Aaron stood.

"He is…" Lisle said as Aaron walked over to Allen.

"What are we going to do?" Allen asked nervously.

"We're going to get you drunk!" Aaron said with a smile. "The nights still young!"

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

Lece: Poor Allen he doesn't know what he's in for...

Aaron: Evil Laughing

Lece: Reviews Please! Ja ne!


	7. Alcohol

NEW BLACK ORDER  
Chapter 7: Alcohol

* * *

"We have one more thing to do with you before we turn in for the night." Aaron said with a grin making Allen pale.

"You're not." Yuusuke said as Aaron stood.

"He is…" Lisle said as Aaron walked over to Allen.

"What are we going to do?" Allen asked nervously.

"We're going to get you drunk!" Aaron said with a smile. "The nights still young!"

"I'll be the DD." Leo said as Aaron pulled Allen up. "This won't end well."

* * *

Allen's mouth dropped open. There was music, people dancing and alcohol. Aaron was pulling him along as they walked to a table. Aaron disappeared once he sat Allen down. Leo sat beside Allen and so did Yuusuke.

"I'll go hunt him down." Lisle said before she disappeared.

"What is this place?" Allen asked looking around.

"A night club." Leo and Yuusuke answered.

"I don't like this." Allen said as he slide down in the seat a little.

"If you stay you'll see the 'Player' come out." Leo whispered in Allen's ear.

"I bet he gets 15 girls' number tonight." Yuusuke said holding up a 5 dollar bill.

"I bet 20 girls and 10 girls try to kiss him." Leo said as she put up a 5 dollar bill.

"Bet on."

Allen sweat dropped at the two. Lisle came back with some drinks. Allen stared at the glass in front of him. It held a pale yellow-green mixture.

"Ah, Green Tree Frog." Leo said. "It's a sweet drink."

"All you have to do is take a sip." Lisle said as she sat down.

"I don't know about this." Allen said.

"Don't worry, if you don't like it you don't have to drink it." Leo said as he sipped his soda.

"No one's forcing except Aaron." Yuusuke said as he sipped his sake.

"Which he saw a group of girls." Lisle said as she sipped some hard apple cider. "One wink and 5 out of 7 fainted."

"What about the other two?" Leo asked.

"Ran up to him and offered to buy him some drinks." Lisle replied.

"Do I detect a hint of anger?" Leo said making Lisle glare. "Is somebody jealous?"

"Shut up Leroy!" Lisle said making Leo grin.

"Leroy is his nickname when he gets annoying." Yuusuke whispered to Allen.

"You are!" Leo said pointing.

"Look! Aaron and I are just friends!" Lisle said as Leo shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit." Leo stated pulling her drink away from her. "You only drink when Aaron flirts with other girls."

"Are they…?" Allen whispered to Yuusuke.

"No, Aaron cares about Lisle and only gets other girls numbers. He won't sleep with them because he wants to win Lisle over." Yuusuke whispered back.

"Leroy don't mess with me!" Lisle said as her voice was getting louder.

"Calm down, just don't get upset." Leo said as he slid her glass back over to her. "I'll kick his ass if you cry again."

"Hey guys." Said a voice.

"Yo Barret!" Leo said as he turned in his chair.

Allen looked and almost fell out of his chair. Barret looked exactly like Baku. Not only that but Fou was with him.

"Hey Walker." Fou said as she walked up to him.

"Hey Fou." Allen replied as she and Barret sat down.

"Hey, I'm Barret Baku. I'm a great-great-great-great-great-great-great nephew of the Baku you know." Barrett said as he shook Allen's hand.

"He acts like Baku." Fou stated.

"It's nice to meet you." Allen said ignoring his drink.

"What brings you two in here?" Lisle asked.

"Are you two on a date?" Leo asked as Barret turned red and Fou rolled her eyes.

"General Time actually." Barret said making Leo choke on his drink. "She said to keep an eye on you guys."

"Figures…" Leo said coughing. "Aaron's the one you should be babysitting…"

"What's wrong Walker? Why haven't you touched your drink?" Fou asked with a smirk making Allen pale.

"I'm not thirsty." Allen replied.

"Chicken shit."

"Fou don't push him." Barret said as the deity just grinned at him.

"He's a chicken, he's too scared to drink alcohol." Fou stated.

"Allen don't…" Leo said as he turned to see Allen chug the drink. "…oh shit."

"Wow Walker's got guts after all." Fou said as Allen's face was a little flushed.

"You shouldn't have don't that." Lisle said as Leo tried to get Allen to follow his finger.

"That was Green Tree Frog right?" Yuusuke asked.

"Yeah, great…" Leo said as Allen's head hit the table. "Extra strength too."

"Player…" Fou said. "Figures he does this."

"He's drunk." Barret said as Leo sighed.

"Fou, can you take these two home?" Leo asked as he stood.

"Sure, Barret and I will make sure they do." Fou said as Leo pulled Allen to his feet.

"Call us if Player shows up." Leo said as he helped Allen out the door.

Leo leaned Allen up against the wall as he quickly grabbed a spare helmet. He put the helmet on Allen and put him on the bike.

"Hey! Listen up, I'm taking you back home." Leo said as Allen nodded.

Leo got on the bike and tied Allen to him. Allen wrapped his arms around Leo's waist. He felt sick so he closed his eyes as Leo started the bike up. Allen didn't remember much. He could remember feeling the wind against his skin and being pulled off the bike. The next thing he truly remembered was being on his bed. He looked around and suddenly felt something cold on his forehead. Allen looked up to see Leo leaning over him.

"Hey, get some sleep." Leo said as he pulled off Allen's shoes. "That was an extra powerful liquor you chugged."

"What a about Aaron?" Allen asked as Leo covered him up.

"Don't worry, he'll be back by sunrise." Leo said. "Now sleep."

Allen was asleep shortly afterwards. Leo sat backwards in the chair. He watched Allen as he slept. He glanced at the clock. 10:40 pm. Leo sighed and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

"_He is the key to defeating the Earl…You must protect him…His lover still lives…"_

Leo didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he heard groaning. His eyes snapped open. He looked to see Allen tossing and turning. He jumped up and ran to the boy's side.

"Yuu…don't…Yuu…" Allen said in pants. "Lavi…Lenalee…everyone…"

Leo shook Allen hard. Allen's eyes snapped open and he gagged. Leo picked him up and ran into the bathroom. He left Allen in there to run into the kitchen. Leo grabbed some stuff and mixed it in a glass. He also grabbed a wash cloth. He could hear Allen throwing up as he approached the door. Leo calmly walked in and sat the glass down. He wet the cloth and knelt beside Allen. The boy was pale.

"Here wipe your face off." Leo said as Allen glanced at him. "Everything's going to be alright."

Allen took the cloth and wiped his face and mouth.

"This is why I hate Alcohol." Allen stated.

"You won't go through that again that's for sure." Leo said as he held out the glass. "This will help settle your stomach."

Allen took it and smelled it. He got a disgusted look on his face.

"Hold your nose and chug it." Leo said. "That's all I can tell you to do."

Allen did so and gave the glass back. Leo rubbed his back.

"How do you know what to do?" Allen asked.

"I've been through this before. Mainly with Lisle." Leo answered. "Probably should go see if she's home. She drinks heavily when Aaron flirts in front of her."

"She loves him doesn't she?"

"Yeah, feeling better?" Leo asked as Allen tried to stand.

"I want to lie down." Allen said.

"Alright, let me help you." Leo said as he grabbed Allen's arm.

Leo put Allen back to bed. Once he knew Allen was asleep he stepped out. He walked down the hall. He knocked on a door and it opened. Yuusuke stood there. He stepped aside to let Leo in. Leo walked into the living room. Melody sat on the sofa with Lisle's head in her lap.

"How is she?" Leo asked Melody.

"Better, Barret and Fou brought her home after her second drink." Melody replied.

"I'm glad you're her roommate Midnight Walker." Leo said as he leaned over the back.

Lisle was sound asleep. Leo sighed and his eyes darkened. Melody noticed this and grabbed Leo's arm.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." She said making Leo grin.

"Oh no, I'm going to get even." Leo said as he pulled away.

"She'll kill you if you hurt him." Yuusuke said as Leo walked to the door.

"No, but he'll be in a shitty mood tomorrow." Leo said before he left.

"Might want to avoid Aaron tomorrow." Yuusuke said. "This is bad…"

* * *

Aaron quietly entered the room and took his shoes off. He walked into the living room and the lights flicked on. Aaron jumped and turned to see Leo with his arms crossed.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Aaron said playing innocent. 'His eyes are dark…I'm screwed!'

"I brought Allen home after he chugged the drink you ordered him." Leo answered in a cold tone.

"He chugged it!?" was all Aaron could say.

"You didn't think Fou would show up. She knows how to push Allen's buttons."

"My God is he alright!?"

Leo's eyes went darker. Aaron gulped.

'Oh shit, I'm dead.' Aaron thought as Leo stepped closer.

"Allen's alright, but you should be worried more about someone else." Leo almost hissed.

"Now calm down." Aaron said backing into the wall.

"You mister are in big trouble for what you have done." Leo hissed.

"Leroy!" Aaron said as the boy pinned him to the wall with one arm.

"Tomorrow you are going to Lisle's room and fixing breakfast EARLY." Leo said staring down at him.

"Alright…I'll do it!" Aaron squeaked.

"Good, now let's go to bed." Leo said with a grin.

Aaron blinked at him as he walked away. Aaron looked at the clock. 1:47 am. He sighed and went to bed.

* * *

6:50 AM

Leo and Allen looked up at Aaron. Leo pulled out 4 alarm clocks and placed them beside Aaron. Allen had pots in his hands.

"Alright, in a few minutes they'll go off." Leo whispered to Allen.

"I'm glad I don't have a hangover." Allen whispered.

BRING! BEEP! CHIRP! WHOO WHOO!

To be continued…

* * *

Lece: You have to wait to find out Aaron's reaction to the alarm clocks.

Leo: Damn, I'm gonna have to buy more alarm clocks…DAMN HIM AND HIS ABILITY TO BLOW THINGS UP!

Lece: Poor Leo, reviews please! Ja ne!


	8. Secret Love

**NEW BLACK ORDER  
**Chapter 8: _Secret Love_

* * *

BRING! BEEP! CHIRP! WHOO WHOO! 

Aaron's eyes snapped open and he eyed the source of the noise. He snapped his fingers and all four clocks blew up. Aaron rolled over. He felt his bed wiggle but decided it was Allen moving beneath him. Suddenly there was clashing and clanging sounds right in his ear. He looked up to see Leo and Allen bagging pans on his bed.

"MORNING SWEET HEART!" Leo yelled.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing?!" Aaron yelled.

"Getting your ass out of bed so you can cook breakfast." Leo said with a smirk.

"THE TWO OF YOU WON'T GET ANY BREAKFAST IF I DON'T GET ANY SLEEP!" Aaron yelled.

Leo pulled Aaron up and looked down at him with dark eyes.

"Do you remember what we talked about last night?" Leo asked barely about a whisper as Allen glanced at him.

Aaron gulped and nodded.

"THEN GET OVER THERE!" Leo said as Aaron jumped off the bed.

"You're scary when you get mad." Allen said as they got off the bed.

"He'll lose his chance with Lisle if he isn't on a tight leash." Leo stated as Aaron quickly threw on cloths.

Aaron gathered some food and ran out. Leo sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Allen stared at him.

"Breakfast?" Allen said.

"Already cooked, I just burn things when he's around." Leo answered. "I hope you like steak and eggs."

* * *

Lisle woke up to the smell of breakfast. She opened her eyes and looked around. Her side of the room was dark green and black. Melody's side of the room was dark blue and white. Lisle was in a long night gown and her hair was down. She rolled over, she know Melody would come get her when breakfast was ready. Aaron poked his head in. Melody was on a mission, she had some extra food laid out for him. He quietly walked into the room with tray of food. He gently sat the tray down on the spare bed. Aaron leaned over and looked at Lisle. She had fallen back asleep. He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. Lisle's hand flew up and punched him. Aaron hit the floor as Lisle leaned up. She looked down to see Aaron. 

"OH MY GOD! Aaron!" Lisle said as she jumped out of bed. "Are you alright?!"

"I'll be fine…" Aaron said as he leaned up. "I deserved it…"

"Deserved it?" Lisle said as Aaron stood up.

"I did it again…" Aaron said as he put Lisle back into bed.

"Aaron…" Lisle said as he brought the tray over.

"I made all your favorites." Aaron stated as Lisle looked at him.

"Let me see." Lisle said as she reached out.

She touched his left cheek and he cringed. Lisle made room for Aaron to sit. She looked his face over.

"I'm sorry about last night." Aaron whispered.

Lisle stared at him. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"I hurt you again…" Aaron whispered.

Lisle frowned and smacked Aaron in the back of the head. He blinked at her in confusion.

"Leo sent you in here. That's the only reason you're up this early." She stated pointing a finger at him.

"You know me too well." Aaron said as he hung his head. "But I did upset you last night."

Lisle smacked Aaron again.

"Baka, I know. I always get upset since we have to play parts." Lisle said. "No one knows that we've been dating."

"I want to make it up to you." Aaron said looking at Lisle with sad eyes.

"You always do this. How do you plan to make it up this time?" Lisle asked folding her arms.

"You'll see once you eat…" Aaron stated with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"You can cook." Allen said as he helped Leo wash dishes. 

"Yeah, don't tell Player that." Leo replied. "I secretly like to cook but I like his cooking."

"Do you think they'll ever get together?" Allen asked.

"They will." Leo answered as he dried the dishes and put them away.

"It must be nice." Allen said as he gave his smile.

Leo glanced at him. He could see the sadness in Allen's eyes.

'Sensei was right in her theory. He does love the swordsman.' Leo thought as he smacked the back of Allen's head.

"What was that for?!" Allen said.

"For putting on a fake smile." Leo answered him as he turned to see Allen pouting. "You're thinking about your lover."

Allen became quiet and gave Leo a nervous glance.

"Sensei was right, you do have a lover." Leo said as he folded his arms. "Sit down and talk to me about it."

"I don't have a lover." Allen stated as he gave a slight glare.

"Then a crush." Leo said as he leaned against the counter top. "On a certain swordsman."

Allen turned and gave him a shocked look. Leo was grinning.

"Sensei has a talent to see the past." Leo stated. "She has seen you with him."

**"I never got to tell him!"** Allen suddenly said.

He clasped a hand over his mouth soon after he said it. Leo put an arm around his shoulders.

"It's alright, your secret is safe with us." Leo whispered as he saw tears in Allen's eyes. "Wanna go see him?"

Allen looked at the redhead. Leo winked at him.

"Come on, you can go see him. Akira should be out of his office." Leo said as he walked Allen to the door.

* * *

Allen reached out and touched the cold glass. He wished he could touch Kanda's face. But he loved the fact he looked peaceful. Leo stood back and watched. Timcampi rubbed Allen's cheek trying to comfort him. 

"When did it all start?" Leo asked Allen.

"After our first mission together. I just wanted to be like him but eventually my feelings grew." Allen replied as he never took his eyes off Kanda. "I never told him…I was scared of rejection…"

"_I don't want you to hurt over me once this is over…Leo please understand we can't do this…"_

"I know how that feels." Leo said making Allen turn. "I had the love of my life turn me away. I can't love no one else but her."

"Where is she now?" Allen asked.

"In truth I don't have a clue." Leo replied looking away. "We just email each other now and then."

Allen could see that the boy was hurting and was lying. He didn't push the subject but changed it.

"Bookman would have liked you." Allen said catching Leo's attention. "You have much information."

'If we could access Father Time's memories we could defeat the Earl.' Leo thought.

"Why can't you awaken them?" Allen asked never taking his hand off the glass.

"Their wounds haven't healed yet." Leo answered.

"How much longer?" Allen asked turning his face back to Kanda.

"The time is unsure."

"So I could be waiting the rest of my life!?"

"No."

Allen looked at Leo. He walked up beside Allen and looked at Kanda through the glass.

"I say the most amount of time will be a year." Leo stated making Allen smile.

"Thank-you." Allen said as he teared up.

"Come on, I better get you fitted for your uniform." Leo said turning to leave. "And we don't want you catching a cold."

"What do the uniforms look like?" Allen asked.

"Similar to your old uniform." Leo answered. "Let's go, I'll show you the rules of battle."

* * *

"Okay, here we go." Leo said as a virtual keyboard appeared before him. 

They had gotten Allen's measurements and were now back in their room. Which Allen remembered the way this time. He was finally getting use to this New Black Order.

"Shouldn't the others be here?" Allen asked as he sat beside Leo on the couch.

"Doesn't matter, Akira is talking to the High Generals about waking the others. Sensei is supposed to be with him but we're not sure." Leo answered as a virtual screen appeared before them.

"When do you think she'll get back?" Allen asked.

"She was supposed to get in last night but she would have called us to come greet her. Okay, these figures are us." Leo said pointing to black robed figures on the screen. "The white balls are the akuma."

6 black robed figures appeared and so did 3 white balls.

"We normally keep our faces covered during the missions. We wear colored scarfs to tell each other apart." Leo stated. "Now we don't attack the enemy first. We let them strike first. If we attack first the Earl will send the Noah after us."

"The Noah are still alive?!" Allen said looking at Leo.

"Only two remain. The two strongest Noah live. Now once the Akuma strike we hit them hard and quick."

The robed figures were attacked and all six attacked the white balls. Within seconds the balls were destroyed and the figures ran off. Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Then we run like hell. If we destroy a great number of Akuma the Noah will show up." Leo explained. "Any questions."

"Just one." Allen said. "What about the uniforms for the Generals?"

"Black and gold."

"Shit."

"You'll be wearing a normal uniform except a gold scarf."

"Do you have to obey my orders?"

"Yes and no." Leo said pulling up a data base on the virtual computer. "I have to obey certain orders you give me but I mainly take orders from Sensei."

"What's this?" Allen asked pointing to the screen.

"Exorcist Data Base." Leo answered as he typed in Allen's name. "Watch this."

Leo hit enter and only Allen's name popped up. He clicked on Allen's name and Allen's new photo popped up. There was also a record of his past missions. Also photos of his innocence and cursed eye.

"Holy shit." Allen said as he sat wide eyed at the screen.

"Yeah, all the old records have been scanned into the system. Everyone is in here." Leo said as a virtual equipment disappeared. "Now I'll show you how to use the computer."

"Oh great." Allen said as he followed Leo.

* * *

-5 hours later- 

Aaron walked in stretching. He walked around the corner to see Leo and Allen sitting at a computer. Leo motioned for him to come over. Allen was typing and clicking away.

"What the hell?" Aaron said as he watched Allen.

"Fast learner." Leo said. "He's reading the data on the Last Great Battle and the data on the First War."

"All this came from the bookmen?" Allen said as he continued to read.

"Yeah, well most of it." Leo answered. "He has IM and an email account. Awalker1225 is his screen name."

"What else do we have to do?" Aaron asked.

"Cell phone and transmitter." Leo said as Allen continued to click around.

"What else?" Aaron asked as he folded his arms.

"He's been measured for a uniform and been briefed on the rules of battle." Leo answered.

"You've done all that?" Aaron said as Leo nodded.

"Oh yeah, our biggest problem will be teaching him how to drive." Leo said as Allen clicked around some more.

"Stare at that screen too long and you'll ruin your eyes." Aaron said as Allen just ignored him.

"Can't turn away must read." Allen said making the two boys sweat drop.

Timcampi sat on Allen's head reading as well.

"At least he's beginning to understand." Leo said.

"Yes, the only problem we have now is him going into real battle." Aaron said.

"True, how many numbers did you get last night?" Leo asked Aaron.

"20 numbers, why?" Aaron replied.

"Anything else happen?"

"10 girls tried to kiss me, why?"

"Leo wins the bet." Allen said as Leo grinned.

"I hate it when you guys do that." Aaron said with a glare.

"I am able to gamble well." Leo said as Allen turned.

"Really, wish to test your luck?" Allen said as he pulled out his deck of cards.

"Sure!" Leo said as Aaron smacked himself in the head.

"Baka, did you forget what his file said?" Aaron said as the two sat on the floor.

"Alright we'll bet clothing." Allen said as he shuffled the deck.

"Strip poker? Alright let's do this!" Leo said as Aaron sighed.

"He'll learn." Aaron said as he sat down in a chair.

* * *

-2 hours later- 

"Call! 4 of a kind!" Allen said as Leo paled.

"Damn it! That's it!" Leo said as he threw down his cards.

Aaron laughed. Leo was down to just his boxers. Yuusuke walked in and sweat dropped at the sight.

"He challenged him to poker." Yuusuke said as Aaron nodded.

"Yeah it's funny though." Aaron said as Allen handed Leo back his clothing and jewelry.

"We need to use his skills!" Leo said as he got dressed.

"NO!" Aaron and Yuusuke said as Allen put his cards up.

"I have his cell and transmitter." Yuusuke said as he held out a box. "His uniform is ready."

"Great Akira will want to test his skill level." Leo said as he stood.

"He wants to reevaluate all our skill levels." Yuusuke said. "He has some captured akuma for us to train with."

To be continued…

* * *

Lece: Wow that was long, my chapters are getting longer as I go. Reviews please! Ja ne! 


	9. Test

NEW BLACK ORDER  
Chapter 9: Test

* * *

"He wants to reevaluate all our skill levels." Yuusuke said. "He has some captured akuma for us to train with." 

"Captured akuma?!" Allen said as he jumped up.

"General Time has captured some Akuma for us to train with." Yuusuke said as he sat down. "20 level 5's."

"Level 5?!" Allen said.

"It's hard to find Level One's. She found these in India." Yuusuke stated.

"Did Akira say when we were to do this?" Aaron asked.

"Tomorrow at Noon." Yuusuke answered. "That's why he wants Allen to learn about the transmitter ASAP."

Aaron opened the box and pulled out the transmitter. It was clear so it was hard to see. Allen saw what looked like a clear peanut on the end of a clear fish hook. The fish hook was shaped to fit the ear. There were two small buttons near the end of the fish hook shape. One was blue the other was red.

"Okay this is our transmitters." Aaron said as he walked over to Allen. "Hold still."

Aaron put the transmitter on Allen's right ear. When he was done Allen didn't' feel that anything was there.

"Light weight and durable. Also water proof." Aaron stated. "We leave them in at all times."

"It won't fall out?" Allen asked.

"Nope. Now, the red button controls the mic. The bottom button." Aaron said.

Allen felt the buttons and pushed the bottom button. A little mic appeared.

"Wow." Allen said as he pushed the button again and the mic disappeared.

"That's how we communicate in battle and in training." Aaron explained. "Push the top button."

Allen followed instructions. A virtual screen appeared before his eyes making him jump.

"With that screen you can watch video, read info and access vitals of comrades." Aaron continued his explanation. "Push it again."

Writing came up on the screen and Allen read it.

"It should say our names and rank. Also our pulse, blood pressure and temperature." Aaron said. "Those readings come from our transmitters."

"All three of you are Lieutenant Colonels?" Allen said.

"Yes, hit the same button to close the screen." Aaron said as Allen did so. "That's the transmitter."

"Useful little device." Allen said as Timcampi growled.

"Timcampi is still useful though." Leo said as the golem seemed to shine. "His ability to seek out his master and video feature is incredible."

"Timcampi can come on missions." Yuusuke said as he stood. "I have to go, Sensei wanted to see me."

"Sensei's here!?" Aaron and Leo said.

"Yeah she's back and will be watching the battles tomorrow. Get some rest." Yuusuke said as he left.

"Great, we have to do our best or she'll punish us." Leo said with a sigh.

"We'll be timed too." Aaron said.

"I'll finally get to meet your Sensei." Allen said.

'You already have.' Leo thought as Aaron started to explain cell phones.

* * *

"Sensei." Yuusuke said as he bowed. 

General Time stood in front of the Time Coffins. There were bandages on the floor.

"Yuusuke, Leo sent me word that Yuu Kanda isn't Allen's lover but his secret love." Time said as she reached out to touch the coffins.

Black crosses were embedded in her wrists. They were glowing.

"Sensei are you sure about this?" Yuusuke said as General Time started to glow.

"The Earl knows that they're still alive. The Noah are searching for them." Time replied.

"What about General Walker?"

"They search for him as well…it's beginning again…"

* * *

Allen looked in the mirror. He was in a uniform similar to his first uniform. The only thing white was the Rose Cross and the shoulder plates. A gold scarf was around his neck. Leo opened the door. He was in a uniform similar to Lavi's except with a hood and a red scarf. 

"Ready?" Leo asked as Allen turned.

"Yeah, I'm a bit nervous." Allen replied.

"Don't be, it'll be like a real battle. In this training session you get to attack first." Leo said as they left the room.

* * *

"Alright, Allen can you hear me?" Akira said into a mic as everyone stood around a bunch of virtual screens. 

"Yes." Allen's voice came back over the transmitter.

"Alright then, we're going to begin soon." Akira said as everyone watched the screen with Allen on it.

"Okay." Allen replied.

Allen looked around. It was like the old training hall from the old HQ. He took a deep breath and readied himself.

* * *

"Now we will get to see him in action." Leo said as he folded his arms behind his head. 

"Where is Sensei?" Aaron asked who was in a uniform similar to Allen's except with a chocolate brown scarf.

"She's in there with him."Akira said with a hand over the mic. "She's up in the rafters in case he needs any help."

"That's our Sensei." Lisle said as she was in a black dress with the shoulder plates and Rose Cross with a dark green scarf.

"She's more than likely the one releasing the akuma." Yuusuke said as he was in a uniform similar to Kanda's but with a dark blue scarf.

"Head Officer is everything is ready." Richard said as he turned in a chair. "Just waiting for your order."

"Alright then, we'll begin in 5 minutes." Akira said as he switched channels on the transmitter. "General can you hear me?"

"Of course I can, hurry up and start this. My shield won't last much longer." A voice came back.

"She's in a bad mood." Leo said as he sweat dropped.

"Alright we'll begin shortly." Akira replied before he switched back to Allen's channel. "Allen are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Allen answered.

"Alright then! BEGIN!" Akira yelled as he smacked an orange button.

* * *

A level 5 akuma appeared before Allen. He quickly activated his innocence while jumping out of the way. He slashed the akuma in half and it disappeared. Four Level 5's appeared and he did Cross Grave wounding them. He then destroyed the rest by hand. Everyone watched in amazement.

* * *

"Now I see why he's a General." Leo said as Allen stood unharmed. "He's not even scratched." 

"His innocence is powerful is the other reason." Yuusuke said. "His cursed eye allows him to see where the akuma are."

"He will be very useful on our missions." Aaron said as the door opened to the training room. "Who's up next?"

"Leo is." Lisle said looking at her clip board.

"See ya later." Leo said as he left the control room.

* * *

Leo walked down the stairs as Allen walked up them. 

"Good job, watch and you'll see what we can do." Leo said as he passed Allen.

"Be careful." Allen said as he stopped and turned to look at Leo as he descended the stairs.

"Don't worry, you're talking to the _Devil_ after all." Leo said leaving Allen confused.

Allen walked into the control room and looked at the screen. Leo stood there with his eyes closed and arms folded. Everyone just watched the screen. Akira broke the silence.

"Leo are you ready for the akuma?" Akira asked into the mic.

"Send 'em in. I can't wait." Was Leo's reply.

"BEGIN!" Akira said as he hit the button again.

* * *

All 5 Level 5 Akuma appeared and Leo didn't move. Allen took a step forward. 

"Why isn't he moving?" Allen asked as he watched the screen.

"Leo's Exorcist nickname is the Devil." Akira stated. "There's a reason he's called that."

"Don't worry, Leo will start in a few seconds." Lisle said as the akuma charged at Leo.

Allen watched. He noticed that Leo was tapping his foot. One akuma leaped at him and he disappeared.

'What?' Allen thought as he watched the screen.

The akuma stood confused.

"Hey."

The akuma looked to see Leo standing on a rock with a black rod in his hand. He twirled the rod in his hands and smacked the bottom against the rock. The rod extended and a curved blade appeared at the top. The Japanese symbol for Houka (fire) appeared beneath the akuma. Leo pointed the scythe at the akuma.

"Gouka (Hellfire)." Leo said as a funnel of fire appeared where the symbol was.

All five akuma vanished in the fire. Leo twirled his scythe and it went back to being a rod. Allen stood with his mouth wide open. Aaron shook his head.

"Show off." He said as Lisle giggled.

"He's just like Lavi except no hammer." Allen said as Leo walked off the screen.

"He carries the Grim Element Innocence." Akira explained. "It's just like Lavi's hammer except it cannot change its shape. He can only use certain elements too. Leo hasn't unlocked the others yet."

"His sync rate has gone from 88 percent to 96 percent." Lisle reported. "Almost a 10 point increase since the last test 5 years ago."

"Next." Akira said as Leo entered the room.

"Yuusuke." Lisle said as the boy disappeared. "Then it's me. Aaron's last this time around."

"I don't mind the wait." Aaron said as he folded his arms.

"Yeah, you want to see what we can do so you can show off and finish within seconds like always." Leo stated pointing a finger at Aaron.

"No fighting." Richard said without turning from the screen. "Remember your Sensei is here."

Leo and Aaron cringed. Allen turned to Richard.

"Where is General Time?" Allen asked making the three students turn to look at him.

Richard turned in the chair to face Allen. He saw the three in the back ground mouth to him 'don't tell.'

"Right now we don't know. She might be releasing the Akuma." Richard answered making the three sigh in relief.

"I see…where are the akuma being released then?" Allen asked making the three panic.

"You shouldn't go down there just yet!" Leo said turning Allen back towards the screen. "Look! Yuusuke's getting ready to start."

"Are you trying to keep me from seeing your Sensei?" Allen said with narrow eyes.

"She's in a foul mood this morning, she's acting just like your Kanda would except think much worse." Leo said making Allen pale.

"Yuusuke?" Akira said into the mic.

"Go ahead." Yuusuke's voice answered.

"BEGIN!" Akira said hitting the button.

* * *

Three akuma appeared and Yuusuke drew his sword. He grabbed the hilt with both hands and turned his hands in different directions. The sword split into two twin swords. He slashed the akuma in half. The remaining two jumped at him and the jumped out of the way. He spun in a circle slashing the two akuma into pieces.

* * *

"That's our Yuu." Leo said as Yuusuke sheathed his swords. "He uses two swords called the 'Twin Dragons.'" 

"Alright, sync rate has gone from 87 percent to 95 percent." Lisle stated. "Another almost 10 point increase."

"Okay, Lisle you better go." Aaron said as he took the clip board.

"See you in a few!" She said before running down the stairs.

Yuusuke entered the room. He walked up beside Allen. Allen just looked at the screen.

'He's just like Kanda except he's nicer.' Allen thought. 'I miss everyone so bad.'

Lisle appeared on the screen putting on fingerless leather fighting gloves. She stood in a fight stance.

"Ready Akira!" Lisle's voice stated.

"BEGIN!"

* * *

Two Akuma appeared and Lisle smacked her hands together. Her gloves started to glow. She jumped up and punched an akuma. She punched a hole in him before kicking him away. Lisle did the same to the next akuma. She did a back flip to dodge the next akuma's attack. She did a quick punch to two akuma before giving the last one a right hook to the jaw.

* * *

Allen was pale. 

"I'm not making her mad…" he said.

"Lisle has the 'Smack down' Innocence." Aaron explained as Lisle took off the gloves. "Was 86 percent but has increased to 96 percent. A 10 point increase since the last test."

Lisle came running through the doors and took the clip board. Aaron left and Akira sighed.

"I'm taking it your Sensei won't come introduce herself to her fellow General." Akira said as he turned.

"Not when she's in a bad mood she won't." Lisle replied.

"Not unless you want her to kill him." Leo murmured.

Aaron stood with his eyes closed. Everyone watched the screen.

"Aaron are you ready to begin?" Akira asked.

"Ready." Aaron replied.

"BEGIN!"

* * *

All 5 Akuma jumped at Aaron. Little yellow balls of light floated around him. The balls spread out to where the akuma made contact. One survived and continued to move at Aaron. Suddenly the akuma stopped. Aaron had a hand on the akuma's forehead. He was grinning. 

"Too slow." Aaron said as the akuma's head exploded.

* * *

"Show off." Leo and Yuusuke said. 

"Last recorded 80 percent sync rate current 99 percent. 19 point increase since the last test." Lisle stated making Allen look at her. "That's our Aaron, always has to out due everyone else."

Aaron walked into the room and Leo glared.

"Damn you." Leo said making Aaron grin.

"I wonder what Time will say." Akira said as the screen went black and disappeared.

"I've got that feeling again." Leo said as he looked around. "Something's gonna happen and it has to deal with Sensei."

"**THAT WAS HORRIBLE!"** a voice yelled.

To be continued…

* * *

Lece: Ouch. Sensei Time is cruel. For those who wish to see what the transmitter looks like please go to my deviantart page. Go under the scraps section. http:// before my name: lece-sama 

Ja ne


	10. Information

Lece: I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. Final exams and the holidays kept me busy.

**NEW BLACK ORDER**  
_Chapter 10: _Information

* * *

"**THAT WAS HORRIBLE!"** a voice yelled. 

Yuusuke, Aaron, Lisle, and Leo hit the floor holding their ears.

"Sensei! Turn your mic volume down!" Yuusuke yelled.

"My ears are bleeding!" Leo yelled.

Allen sweat dropped at the sight. Akira just shook his head.

"**YOU FOUR ARE WEAK! I NEED TO TRAIN YOU MORE!"** General Time yelled through the transmitters.

"I've gone death." Aaron stated.

"Sensei please lower your voice!" Lisle pleaded.

"**YOU ARE ORDERED TO TRAIN 5 HOURS A DAY ON SPEED AND REACTION TIME WITH FOU!"**

"General Time please lower your voice." Richard said.

"**If the four of you haven't improved by my next visit…you're going through my boot camp again."**

'Her voice sounds familiar.' Allen thought as the four just lay there.

"God help us if we have to go through that again." Leo said as he had anime tears. "She nearly killed us last time. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Killed you?" Allen said confused.

"Think of your training except more intense, walking on hot coals, no sleep and being thrown into battle with high level akuma." Aaron said making the entire Science Department sweat drop.

"She could be a girl version of Cross." Lisle stated.

"Well you have to do as she says." Akira stated. "I'll talk to Fou."

"Great, she doesn't like any of us except Lisle." Yuusuke said.

"Well I don't know the reason behind that…" Akira said. "…but get off my floor!"

"You should go rest." Richard said as Akira disappeared. "You might have a mission tomorrow."

"I suggest lunch!" Leo said as he jumped up.

"I'm going to train." Yuusuke said as he got up.

"Sleep sounds good." Lisle said as she gracefully got up.

"Guys." Allen said pointing.

They looked to see Aaron sound asleep. Leo let out a sigh.

"I'll drag him back." Leo said as he grabbed Aaron's feet. "The stairs sound good."

Lisle folded her arms and glared making Leo sweat drop.

"Just kidding." Leo said as he quickly pulled Aaron from the room. "HURRY ALLEN BEFORE SHE COMES AFTER US!

"What are you going to do?" Allen asked as they carried Aaron back to the room.

"Me? I'm going to teach you how to drive." Leo answered as Allen paled.

"Drive?" Allen said as he gulped.

"Oh yeah. You need to learn sooner or later." Leo replied as they entered the room.

"I think I might go train some…" Allen said as they laid Aaron on the couch.

"Don't you even dare. You're coming with me." Leo said as he grabbed the back of Allen's collar.

* * *

"Where are we?" Allen asked looking around the room. 

To Allen it was full of miniature cars. There was one problem…they didn't have metal covering the outside. There were one or two seaters. He would have tried to run but Leo was right behind him pushing him along the way.

"Go cart course. If you can learn to drive a Go-cart we'll move onto the car." Leo stated as Allen watched others go around in the circle.

"I'm not so sure about this…" Allen said as Leo pushed him towards a go-cart.

"Don't worry I'll be here to help you." Leo said as he grabbed two helmets. 'Hopefully this won't be too painful…damn that Aaron for playing possum! He was supposed to teach him!'

* * *

Aaron was cooking dinner when he heard the door open then close. He turned to see Leo flop onto the couch. 

"Where have you been?" Aaron asked as he continued to cook.

"Doing your job teach." Leo replied as he leaned back into the couch. "At least nothing's moving…"

"He was that bad?" Aaron said as he sweat dropped.

"No he's fine, luckily Yuusuke came to check on me." Leo said with a sigh. "He relieved me of my duties to move onto the car."

"Who knows what kind of driver he'll be." Aaron stated.

"Well any news on why we're not Generals yet?" Leo questioned.

"Akira talked to the Great Generals, they want us over 110 percent to be Generals." Aaron replied.

"So they raised the bar." Leo said as he turned to look at Aaron. "What else did Akira tell you?"

Aaron stopped doing what he was doing and turned to look at Leo.

"We have a mission in two days." Aaron answered. "You, me, Lisle and Allen. Yuusuke will be staying here to train with Fou."

"Did you get the information?"

"Of course, I had copies sent to all four of us."

"Alright then we'll go over it with Allen after dinner."

The door opened and both looked. Yuusuke walked in front of Allen who was pale as death. Leo and Aaron sweat dropped.

"He passed the test." Yuusuke said making Leo jump up. "He just needs a little more time on the road before he can drive by himself."

"Thank the Gods you have the most patience out of all of us." Leo said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Well Allen dinner's about ready."

"You should study your mission." Yuusuke said as he stepped aside to let Allen pass him. "The area is dangerous."

"We will so don't worry." Leo said as Allen sat at the kitchen table. "Good luck with the training."

"Thanks." Yuusuke mumbled before he left.

"So?" Aaron asked Allen.

"How can you drive?" Allen asked him.

"So you're still scared?" Leo asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Can I move onto the motorcycle now?" Allen asked making Leo sweat drop.

"How about we make a deal." Leo said as he sat down. "You get to the point you can drive a _car_ by yourself then I'll teach you."

"Deal." Allen said as Aaron brought plates to the table.

"Let's eat then we can look at the information for the mission." Aaron said as he sat down.

"So we do have a mission?" Allen said as Leo nodded.

"Yeah, they want us to supervise you in battle." Leo said as Aaron rolled his eyes. "I don't mean that in a bad way but the Great Generals want to make sure they can send you into battle alone."

"Oh…" Allen said. "How come the four of you are not Generals?"

"We'll answer that after dinner." Aaron said interrupting. "You need your strength."

'All of this is still so new to me…' Allen thought. 'I don't know what to do Mana. Everything is so different from before…I sense that they are keeping something secret from me but I can't pinpoint it.'

'Most of Sensei's predictions have come true.' Aaron thought as he glanced at Allen. 'Including the one about Allen. That he would be the first to awaken…but what about the tragedy?'

'The Destroyer of Time will awaken following this will be a test and great tragedy.' Leo thought. 'Not good.'

* * *

"This is the desert?" Allen said as all three looked at the screen. 

"Sort of." Leo answered as he looked. "Aaron you're the book of knowledge on the stuff."

"This is the desert that use to be a city. A city of greatness that was until the Fall of Earth." Aaron said as he scanned the area. "The Fall of Earth is when the Earl took over."

"Alright what does Akira want us to do?" Leo asked as he leaned back into the sofa. "Must be something serious is he's sending us."

"In truth there has been a lot of activity in this area lately by the Earl." Aaron said as he zoomed in on a certain area. "Especially near this cave, rumor has it a great power to defeat the Earl is hidden there."

"Great power?" Allen said as Aaron pulled up information.

"Hevlaska mentioned it before he died." Aaron continued. "This great power is the one that has the power to defeat the Earl but a cost of the user's life."

"What?" Allen said confused.

"They are called the Guardians." Leo inserted. "There are traces of them throughout history. Even the bookmen have taken note on them but their names are lost."

"These Guardians have elemental powers. Earth, Fire, Air, Water and Heaven." Aaron said as he pulled up an ancient text. "This is the only true mentioning of the Guardians."

"I'll translate it." Leo said as he read the text over. "Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Heaven. Combine together makes the protectors. Earth is the connection to Heaven. To call forth these powers means death onto the callers. They will die after the defeat of the great evil. Heaven's last resort."

"Scary." Allen said once Leo finished. "So no matter what happens the users will all die?"

"That's the way this text reads." Aaron stated as he pulled up the files. "We are to scout the cave and see what's going on."

"Earth is the connection to Heaven refers that the one who controls the Earth has access to the power's of Heaven." Leo stated. "Meaning the Earl can become God once he takes over the Earth. But if there is resistance against him he won't be able t become God."

"So as long as the Order exists the Earl can't take over Heaven." Allen said making the other two nod.

"That's right, that's why we have to be careful in battle." Leo said. "One false move and the Earl will have us."

"There is only two other locations that the Order has. Mattel and a little town in the USA." Aaron stated. "The Mattel Head Quarters is the one we will have contact with on this mission."

"Mattel? The city is still there?" Allen said looking at them.

"Of course." Leo said as he pulled it up on the screen. "It just has a few less buildings."

Allen closed his eyes. Memories burned through his mind of that place. Leo looked at Aaron. Aaron looked at the screen and sighed.

"I wonder if things have changed a whole lot." Aaron said making Allen open his eyes. "There are some places the Order can't get to because they don't know the way."

"What about the theater? Do they know how to get to there?" Allen asked as Leo pulled up the areas on the screen.

"By this information no." Leo answered. "They would like to talk to you then."

"Well we know what we have to do. There will be lots of Akuma so we will have to be careful." Aaron said as he stood. "This will be your first official mission. Don't overdo it."

"Meaning as we lightly put it…don't pull a Walker." Leo said making Allen sweat drop. "The akuma will be strong and a Noah might show."

"Do you know which Noah remain?" Allen asked as both looked at him.

"Don't know, never encountered one before." Leo said as the screen disappeared. "I don't plan on it anytime soon."

"We are not Generals because the Great Generals think that we are a little reckless." Aaron said changing the subject. "Since we are Sensei's students and all. They think we could 'grow up' some more before we become Generals."

"In truth they are scared to make us Generals." Leo inserted making Allen look at him in a funny way. "General Time has a reputation for being reckless and blood thirsty at times. They don't want another General Time walking around."

"But that doesn't mean anything." Allen said as Leo stood.

"Yeah, we know that." Leo said crossing his arms. "But they keep raising the sync rate bar for us."

"At the time of the last test they told us if we could make it to at least 5 percent off from a 100 percent meaning 95 or higher they would let us become Generals." Aaron told. "Now it's 110 percent."

"They claim that Sensei is withholding information." Leo stated making Allen stand. "Information on the Guardians to be exact."

"What?" Allen said as Aaron turned to face him.

"This Order is a little bit scared of the Earl." Aaron said. "So those who have power are feared. Meaning they would sell us out in a heartbeat."

"No way." Allen said as Leo smacked Aaron in the head.

"Don't say such things. If Sensei was withholding information like that she would have told us." Leo said giving him a slight glare. 'Idiot, we can't reveal too much on this subject.'

'There's my cue to shut up.' Aaron thought. "You're right they wouldn't go that far."

"So we are looking for information on the Guardians and checking on what the akuma are doing." Allen said as he was in thought.

"That's right, in two days we head for the city of Mattel." Leo said. "We have special devices to get us there in seconds."

"Kinda noticed." Allen said as Aaron almost let out a laugh. "Teleporters, special devices that allow a person to go from place to place in a matter of seconds."

"You've been reading again." Leo said as he grumbled.

"Alright then." Aaron said. "We have to be prepared for this mission."

"If Noah show up let me take care of it." Allen said as the other two looked at him. "I've fought them before."

"I doubt Noah will show unless the rumors are true about this place is a hoard of information on the Guardians." Leo said as he grinned. "No let's go to bed I'm beat."

* * *

"Earl-sama you called us?" said a voice. 

The Earl turned to a much smaller table with two figures sitting at it. The Earl hadn't changed one bit in 500 years.

"Yes my Noah I did." The Earl said as he sat down. "We have some important matters to discuss."

"Like what Earl-sama?" asked a second voice.

"Well, it concerns the Guardians." The Earl said as he grinned.

"You want us to locate them." The first voice said.

"And destroy them?" the second said.

"NO destroying them. We need them to gain access to the power of Heaven without gaining control of the Earth." The Earl said. "But it is important that you find the current users."

"Alright we can do that." The first voice stated.

"But the Earl wants us to do something else?" the second said.

"Yes, there is something I want the two of you to do while you're out searching." The Earl said as the two figures stood.

"What is it?" both figures said.

The Earl's glasses shined as he started to laugh.

"_**I want you to find and kill Allen Walker."

* * *

**_

To be continued…

Lece: Uh oh. Looks like the group has some trouble. Please review! Ja ne!


	11. Dream

Lece:

**NEW BLACK ORDER**  
_Chapter 11: _Dream

* * *

"_**I want you to find and kill Allen Walker."**_

AAAAAACCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!

Allen wiped his nose on a handkerchief. He looked around the room. No one was up but him. He couldn't sleep. This normally happened when he had a mission the next day. Allen sighed and leaned back into the sofa. Timcampi floated down and landed on his shoulder. His eyes slide closed as he leaned his head back onto the arm rest.

'I have to get some sleep.' Allen thought as he tried to relax.

Eyes watched him from the shadows.

"Aaron." A voice whispered.

The owner of the eyes jumped and turned to see Leo with his arms crossed.

"Hey Leo what are you doing up this late?" Aaron asked as he glanced back at Allen.

"Same to you. I think you need to talk to him." Leo said as he looked at Allen. "Set his mind at ease."

"How can I do that you're the one whose good at stuff like that." Aaron said.

"I know but I've been doing a lot of stuff lately." Leo said as he yawned. "Talk to him because I'm going back to bed."

"I don't know."

"If not tonight do it in the morning."

"Fine."

Leo got back into bed and Aaron went out into the living room. Allen was asleep on the couch and Tim looked up at him. Aaron put a finger to his lips and Tim nodded. He got a blanket and covered Allen up. Allen mumbled something but Aaron didn't catch it. He guessed Allen was thanking him but he knew that wasn't it.

'Leo told all of us about him and Kanda.' Aaron thought as his eyes filled with sadness. 'This tragedy that is to happen to him…I don't even want to think about it.'

Aaron glanced back over his shoulder before heading into the bedroom. Allen's face started to change in his sleep. From sadness to happy to scared to pain. Memories of the past filled his dreams.

* * *

-Allen's Dream-

_Everything was collapsing around them. They had come up on the Noah by the name of Skin. Kanda had stated that he was staying behind. Kanda had threatened them to leave or die. Allen remembered he wanted to cry his words cut that deep. But he swore he saw something in Kanda's eyes as their eyes met that lessened the pain._

_Everything was collapsing around him. Darkness was taking over his body and soul. He heard a voice calling out to him but he couldn't place it. It was familiar and sounded close. The voice warmed his soul._

_Allen…Allen… the voice called to him._

_Allen tried to open his eyes but couldn't. It was cold and dark. His body was racked with pain. The voice continued to call out to him. He felt tears run down his face since he was so confused and frustrated. Suddenly the picture came to his head._

_Kanda! His voice strained to call out but couldn't._

_The darkness overtook him. He couldn't hear Kanda's voice anymore. In his heart he knew that was the first time Kanda had ever called him by name. He feared it may have been the last as well._

_Allen found himself on a hard cold floor. He listened for something. He felt something cold and wet hit his face. Slowly his eyes opened._

'_Snow?' he thought as he watched it snow. 'It's snowing?'_

_Allen glanced around to see he was in complete darkness with snow falling around him. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how he got there. In the distance his ears picked up the sounds of footsteps but didn't really ponder on it. That was until the footsteps were almost upon him._

"_Get up." A voice commanded._

_Allen's eyes snapped open. _

'_That voice!' Allen thought as the person moved closer. 'It can't be…'_

_Allen leaned up and turned to sit on his knees. He looked up at the person who was standing there. Tears filled his eyes. The person just stared down at him._

"_Didn't your father tell you to keep moving forward?" the figure asked him._

"_Yes." Allen said as the tears rolled down his face. "He did."_

"_Then why are you looking back?"_

_The words hit hard. Allen closed his eyes and his head fell forward so the figure couldn't see his face._

"_I can't help but look back since I'm alone." Allen heard himself say. 'Am I truly alone?'_

"_Then what about your friends? The ones you just made?" the figure asked. "Are you truly alone?"_

_Allen couldn't answer. He didn't know how to. He felt alone but was he alone?_

"_I don't know." He finally said. "The one person who I need isn't here."_

"_Where is this one person?"_

"_That's person isn't here." Allen said. 'He's in a deep sleep that he might not wake up from.'_

"_You're stupid as ever." The figure said._

_Allen felt anger and looked up at the figure. He couldn't make out the figure's face. He was in shadows._

"_You're not Mana." Allen said as he stood. "Then who are you!?"_

"_Baka Moyashi, who the hell do you think it is?"_

_Allen took a step back as the snow showed him the figure. He was in the latest uniform that Komui had made and a sword was at his waist. Allen fell to his knees. He couldn't look the figure in the eye._

"_What's wrong with you?" the figure asked. "Are you scared?"_

"_Yes! I'm scared!" Allen yelled. "None of you are here!"_

_The figure smacked him in the back of the head with his sword. Allen glared up at the figure. The figure knelt down and gave a glare as well._

"_Moyashi…I thought better of you." The figure stated._

_Allen was dumbfounded. "What?"_

"_When I first met you that day I thought you were stupid. You've proved me wrong and shown that you have a good heart." The figure went on as he sat down sword in hand. "Seeing you like this makes me want to rethink my evaluation of you."_

_Allen sweat dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing._

"_You need to snap out of it!" the figure said snapping Allen from all thoughts. "Show me the Allen that I've grown to respect."_

"_Kanda…" Allen said making the figure smirk._

"_Wake up and go do your duty." The figure said as he started to fade._

"_WAIT!" Allen said reaching out. "Don't go!"_

"_You have something to do."_

_Allen grabbed air as he hit the ground. He was shaking he was crying so hard. He was alone in the darkness once more._

-End-

* * *

Allen found himself reaching out. He blinked and looked around. It was dark and he was alone in the living room. He reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Timcampi pulled at his shirt making him lean up. Allen looked at the clock in the room. He sighed as he read 6:40 AM. He pulled the blanket off and stood.

'Blanket?' Allen thought as he looked at it. 'Aaron or Leo must have put it on me.'

He quietly walked into the bedroom. Aaron and Leo were sound asleep. Allen grabbed some clothes and took a shower. He walked out in his uniform drying his hair. He glanced back at the clock again.

'7 o'clock. I have three hours before we leave.' Allen thought as he walked into the kitchen. 'I'll eat then I have to go do something.'

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Damn fucking clock…" Aaron said as he rolled over snapping his fingers.

BOOM!

"GOD DAMN IT! AARON THAT'S THE 15 CLOCK THIS MONTH!" Leo yelled as he glared at his roommate.

"So what wake me when it's time to go." Aaron said as he pulled the covers over his head.

"You'll pay one of these days." Leo said as he got out of bed and grabbed his uniform.

Leo took his shower and got dressed. He pulled Aaron out of bed and got him in the shower. He checked the clock. 8: 45 AM.

"Alright Allen time to get up." Leo said as he passed the sofa.

He received no answer. He looked at the sofa and paled. Aaron came out of the bathroom dressed and yawned. Leo looked at him and pointed to the sofa. Aaron looked and paled. Both ran to the door. They opened it to see Fou. She had her arms crossed glaring at them.

"Morning Fou." Both said as she tilted her head to the side.

"Walker's down in the chamber with the Time Coffins." She stated making the other two blink. "He came and saw me this morning. I figured I let you know."

"Thanks." Leo said as she turned to walk away.

"He's had breakfast too." She said as she walked away.

"Might want to check the cabinets." Aaron said as they closed the door. "I hope he left us some food."

"Well at least we know where he is." Leo said as he sat down. "Something must have happened last night to make him go there before this mission."

"He mumbled something last night that I didn't hear." Aaron said as he fixed Leo his coffee. "I think he had a nightmare about Kanda."

"Who knows." Leo said as he stood. "Fix him a cup of your tea to relax his nerves."

"I need to talk with him." Aaron said as he cooked.

"I don't think you'll have to now."

Aaron looked at Leo.

"Well he went and saw Fou." Leo pointed out. "I think he'll be alright now."

"Point seen." Aaron said with a smile.

"I've got a feeling." Leo stated.

"What Sensei said might come true today." Aaron said. "Today will not be a good day."

* * *

Allen went to each of the Time Coffins cleaning the glass where he could see inside. He did Kanda's last. Allen stared at him through the glass. Timcampi sat on his head. Allen sighed and sat down in front of the Time Coffin.

'I wonder if that was my conscious or was it really you last night.' Allen thought as he leaned back against the cold metal. 'I wish I could tell you…I should have told you long ago.'

Allen heard footsteps. He looked up to see Aaron.

"Hey you alright?" Aaron asked as he sat down.

"Yeah." Allen said as Aaron looked at him.

"Bad dream?" Aaron asked.

"No, just longing." Allen replied as he hugged his knees. 'I really need him right now.'

Aaron could see the homesickness growing in his new friend.

"I wish I could help you but I can't." Aaron said as Allen glanced at him. "Homesickness is a fickle disease."

Allen started to laugh. Aaron smiled as Leo came down the stairs.

"Alright grandmas, get your asses in gear." Leo said as he crossed his arms. "Your wheelchair's ready to go."

"Very funny." Aaron said as he and Allen stood.

"We can't lolly gag." Leo said. "Julia is waiting."

"OH CRAP!" Aaron said as they walked up the stairs.

"Julia?" Allen said as Aaron had an emo moment.

"A girl who has a crush on him. She's Johnny's reincarnation." Leo replied.

"Johnny's?" Allen said slightly dumbfounded.

"Yup." Leo said as they entered Akira's office. "Ready for your first teleporter ride?"

"No." Allen said as they neared a clear pipe Lisle was standing beside.

"Too bad cause you're going first!" Leo said as he pushed Allen in the tube.

"Hold on!" Lisle said as she shut the door. "See you in a sec!"

"WAIT!" Allen said as she pushed a button.

* * *

He had his eyes closed and when he opened them he was in a different place. A girl with thick glasses and curly hair pulled him out of the tube.

"You must be Allen." The girl said as she shook his hand. "I'm Julia Goodmen."

"Nice to meet you." Allen said as he bowed.

"They should be here in a second." Julia said as Aaron walked out of the tube. "Hi Aaron."

"Hi Julia." Aaron said nervously.

"Oh by the by I'm dating Kris." Julia said making Aaron blink at her.

"Kris Krory?" Aaron said as Leo walked out of the tube. "You're kidding?"

"No kidding, 5 months now." Julia said as Lisle stepped out of the tube.

"Kris Krory?" Allen said as Leo shook his head.

"Your Krory's reincarnation." Leo whispered in his ear.

"Well now, Akira has sent his latest tinker toy." Julia said as she pointed at what appeared to be two silver CD players connected by two silver rods. "He calls it the Wind Chaser."

"THAT'S THE THING I BROKE MY ARM ON LAST YEAR!" Leo said pointing.

"You rode the proto type." Lisle pointed out. "Does it still fold up to fit into a CD player belt carry case?"

"Yup." Julia said as she pressed a button and it folded up. "All of you get one."

"More technology." Allen murmured.

"Now all of you will be learning to ride this before you leave today." Julia said with a smile.

* * *

"Remember that there are High Level Akuma around that area." Julia said as they were at an underground entrance. "We are channel 78 on the transmitters."

"Gotcha!" Leo said as they all were on the Wind Chasers. "We'll contact you with any info we find."

"Good luck and God speed!" Julia said as she hit a button.

The door opened and they went hovering out into the desert. All pulled the handkerchiefs over their faces. Julia watched as they disappeared and closed the door.

"This place, isn't it supposed to be an alter to one of the Guardians?" Lisle asked Aaron.

"Supposed is the word." Aaron replied. "The Guardian of Earth to be exact."

"Then we better be careful." Leo stated. "How you holding up Allen?"

"These things are neat." Allen said. "Much better than that time I tried to ski."

"Alright then." Leo said. "Watch out for Akuma and if a Noah shows high tail it out of the area!"

"Right!" the others said.

"Mission 3049: Gather information on The Guardians is underway!" Leo said as they rode on.

* * *

To be continued…

Lece: Battle ahead. You have been forewarned. Reviews equal Love! Ja ne!


	12. Problems

Lece: Thanks for the reviews.

NEW BLACK ORDER  
** Chapter 12:** _Problems_

* * *

"Aaron? Leo? Is it clear on your side?" Lisle said as her and Allen moved along a cliff. 

"There are three Level 5 guards near the entrance of the cave." Leo's voice answered. "Think the two of you can handle that?"

"Who do you think you're talking to here?" Lisle replied as they gazed down at the entrance. "I see them."

"Wait! Someone's coming!"

* * *

Allen and Lisle watched as a teenage girl appeared out of nowhere. She was dressed in a school girl's outfit. Black short skirt, black jacket with a white shirt and a red ribbon around her neck. She had on black dress shoes and black knee high stockings. The girl walked forward and the akuma bowed to her. 

"Noah." Lisle whispered as Allen nodded. "Crap."

"Guys, this is going to get bloody." Aaron's voice came through on the transmitter as the girl disappeared into the cave.

"Should we go for it?" Lisle asked as Allen's eye activated.

"I sense no other akuma except for the three below." He said.

"Well if that's the case." Leo's voice answered. "Take them out without making too much noise."

Lisle and Allen activated their innocence. They jumped down and destroyed the akuma.

"There were only two." Lisle said as Aaron and Leo ran up to them.

"The other must have gone in with the girl." Leo said as they turned towards the cave.

"They must be full of themselves to have only three guards." Aaron stated as they peered into the entrance.

"Be on guard." Allen said as they walked in. "The Noah have a special power that is all their own."

* * *

"Supervisor, I'm getting an intruder alert down in the Time Coffin Chamber." Richard said as he turned. 

"Pull up the screens." Akira ordered as it was done.

They saw a man dressed in black with a top hat standing in front of the Time Coffins. The man turned grinning at the screen.

"No…" Akira said as the screen went black. "CALL THE EXORCISTS AND PUT THEM ON RED ALERT! IT'S NOAH!"

An explosion was heard that shook the observation room. Akira grabbed the hand rails in front of him.

"No! Check the conditions of all the Time Coffins!" Akira ordered as peopled scrambled around. "The Noah are after the Exorcists from the past!"

* * *

"Noah-sama may I ask something?" the akuma said as they walked through the cave. 

"You may." The girl replied.

"What is so important about this alter?" the akuma asked making the girl giggle.

"This _alter_ is really the hiding place for the power of Earth." The girl answered as they came upon the alter.

There was a stone pillar that was about 3 feet in height and upon the pillar was a simple wooden box with a kanji on it. The girl walked forward and a barrier appeared. The same kanji on the box appeared on the floor.

"Well these Guardians sure do know their stuff." The girl said as she took a step back. "But it still won't stop me."

She put her hand out and shattered the barrier making the kanji on the floor disappear. The girl walked forward and touched the box.

* * *

Aaron grabbed his head in pain. He leaned up against the wall for support. 

"Are you alright?" Allen asked as he stood beside Aaron.

"I'm fine it's just a migraine." Aaron replied as he stood straight. "I get them sometimes during missions."

'That means one thing.' Leo thought as he looked ahead. 'She has the box.'

"We need to move." Lisle said as she ran forward.

The four of them came upon the alter. The girl turned with the box in her hands. Black crosses dawned her forehead and her gold eyes shined.

"Too late Exorcists." She said as the akuma walked up beside her. "The power of the Guardian of Earth is mine."

"Power?" Allen said as Leo gritted his teeth.

'That's why he has a migraine.' Leo thought. "You have no right to that power! Only the proper user can access those powers!"

"That's right and I know where that user is." The girl said as she grinned evilly. "Kill them."

The akuma attacked the group.

"Run!" Leo said as he pulled out his scythe. "We have to get out of this cave!"

They ran out into the open with the akuma hot on their heels. The akuma attacked again and they were able to jump out of the way.

"Alright who got hurt?" Leo asked as they all had their innocence activated.

"Aaron's shoulder got hit." Lisle reported as she checked her transmitter.

"I'm fine it's just a flesh wound." Aaron stated as the girl came out of the cave.

"I know you!" Allen said pointing. "You're Rhode Kamelot! The Noah of Dreams!"

"Well done Allen-kun." The girl said as she smiled. "We've been ordered to kill you on sight. So you've saved me the trouble of searching for you."

"So the Earl knows that Allen is alive." Leo said as he readied himself.

"Not good." Lisle said. "What about the others? Do you think he knows about them?"

"Let's hope not." Aaron said.

"Also we've been ordered to kill all of your friends." Rhode said making Allen freeze. "Nii-san is doing that as we speak."

* * *

"Sir! The entire chamber has been set ablaze!" Richard yelled as the room continued to shake. "The sprinklers aren't working!" 

"Get the backup screens going!" Akira said as he watched multiple screens. "We have to save them!"

Akira stared wide eyed and shocked at the screens before him. Everything was on fire. He fell to his knees as the entire Science Department hushed.

"No, what are the vitals?" Akira asked in a sad voice.

"Most of the connections have been lost due to the flames." Richard replied as a lone figure appeared on the screen. "SIR LOOK!"

Akira looked up in time to see the person cutting the sprinkler system with a sword. The system started to work and the fire was being put out.

"Who could that be?" Akira said as he stood. "He's on our side but who is it?"

* * *

"No." Allen said as fear flashed across his face. 'Kanda…the others…' 

"Rhode." Said a voice.

"Nii-san!" Rhode said as she turned. "I got it."

"Good the Earl will be happy." Said the voice as a person appeared.

"No way." Leo said as he person became clear. "Both of the Noah here?"

"Leo did you do it?" Lisle asked barely above a whisper.

"Yeah." Leo whispered back. "We've got trouble out of the ass."

"We've gotta bigger problem." Aaron said as he went down on one knee.

"Tyki Mikk the Noah of Pleasure." Allen stated as the person took off his top hat.

Tyki looked the same except some gray was showing in his dark hair. He grinned at Allen who growled at him.

"Hello boy." Tyki said as he pulled out a cigarette. "It's been too long."

"Well now how about we kill the user of Earth?" Rhode asked Tyki who lit his cigarette.

"Sounds like the plan. Killing card shark boy can wait." Tyki said making Allen glare.

"Now let's see." Rhode said as she examined the box. "How to make the user cringe in pain?"

"Try to smash it." Tyki said as Rhode dropped the box.

"Good idea." Rhode said as she made one of her candles appear.

She smacked the box with the candle and a scream tore through the air.

* * *

"Supervisor!" a girl yelled as she ran up to Julia. "We have horrible news from HQ!" 

"What's happened?" Julia said as the girl gave her the report.

"The Chamber of the Time Coffins was set ablaze by a Noah." The girl said as fear flashed across Julia's face. "It's unsure at this time how much damage has been done to them."

"No, if all of them are gone then…all hope is lost for us to win this war." Julia said as she read the report.

"All hope is not lost." Said a voice from behind Julia.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Julia yelled as she turned. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to give a helping hand to the Exorcist in the battle field." The voice replied. "They may have encountered Noah."

"What?" Julia said as a person stepped from the shadows.

"Right now we can only pray that the Guardians will awaken."

* * *

"AARON!" Lisle yelled making Allen turn. 

Aaron was on his knees with blood tears running down his face. His eyes were glowing white and his body was shaking. Lisle ran to his side and pulled him close.

"His skin has gone cold!" Lisle stated making Leo curse under his breath.

"What's this noise?!" Aaron said as he grabbed his head. "The noise is so loud!"

"Well that was quick." Tyki stated as Rhode laughed.

"I must have weakened his resistance when I destroyed the barrier." Rhode said as she stepped on the box making Aaron scream out. "Seems we've found the user."

'_To call forth these powers means death onto the callers.'_

'No!' Allen thought as he gazed at Aaron. 'Why is Aaron a user? What's going on here?!'

'Damn. We've got trouble since this has happened.' Leo thought as he glared at Tyki and Rhode. 'Bigger trouble then before now that Aaron's true identity has been revealed.'

"Hand him over." Tyki ordered making Allen turn back around.

"Tell us why you want him!" Allen snapped making Tyki smirk.

"Aaron White aka the Firecracker Exorcist." Rhode said spelling Aaron's name in the air. "The user for the power of the Guardian of Earth."

"Why has he been chosen!?" Allen yelled making Leo and Lisle look at him.

'They can't possible know why or how the Guardians are chosen.' Leo thought.

'Time is the only one who knows the truth to that question.' Lisle thought as she looked down at Aaron.

"The Guardians are chosen at random by your God." Tyki answered as he put out his cigarette. "New Guardians are chosen in a chosen generation."

"Aaron White you are the key." Rhode said as she grinned. "The key to Heaven."

"Just try to take him." Leo said as he stood in front of Lisle and Aaron. "You won't take him."

"But we are." Rhode said as she snapped her fingers.

There was an explosion. When the dust cleared everyone was thrown away from each other. Aaron lay on his back on a rock. Allen and Leo were near the cliff. Lisle had been thrown against a different rock. She lay on the ground not moving.

"We have to check the back of his neck." Tyki stated as he Rhode walked toward Aaron. "That's where the mark should be."

"Right." Rhode said as she kicked Aaron off of the rock.

She pulled his collar down to reveal his neck. Allen and Leo leaned up groaning. Allen looked to see a mark on Aaron's neck. It was glowing red.

"There it is." Tyki said as Rhode looked it over.

"It's the same kanji as on the box and in the alter." She said as she stood. "Daichi…Earth."

"So the Guardian of Heaven has been summoned to his aid." Tyki said as Rhode flipped Aaron onto his back.

"Appears so." Rhode said as Aaron shook violently. "Too bad he won't be alive by the time _she_ gets here."

'_She_?' Allen thought as he stood.

'They know more that what we thought.' Leo thought as he stood. 'This has to be stopped.'

"Too bad boy." Tyki said as he knelt down. "You won't be able to use your powers."

Tyki's hand glowed as he reached down to where Aaron's heart was located. Allen could feel the fear rising in his chest. The memory of death filled his mind. Leo glanced at him. He saw fear and rage in Allen's eyes.

"Get away from him!" Allen yelled as he activated his innocence.

"Not so fast Allen-kun." Rhode said as she grabbed Lisle by her hair. "Interfere and I'll kill her."

"Damn it!" Leo said as he gritted his teeth. "Puppets…that's all we are…"

"Good-bye brat." Tyki said as his hand was about to go through Aaron's chest.

"NOAH!" screamed a voice.

Tyki and Rhode turned around to see a cloaked figure. In the figure's hand was a whip.

"Well well." Rhode said as she smirked. "If it isn't General Time."

"General Time?" Allen said as the figure jumped at Tyki.

"Touch my student and die!" she yelled as her whip striked where Tyki as kneeling.

She then snapped her whip in Rhode's direction. She jumped out of the way. Both Tyki and Rhode stood on the cliff. Rhode had the box in her hand.

"Don't worry." Rhode said as Time growled. "We'll see you again."

"We have bigger fish to fry." Tyki said as they disappeared.

"Sensei!" Leo said as he ran over to General Time.

Time kicked him in the stomach and grabbed his hair.

"What the hell were you doing!?" she yelled at him as Lisle woke up. "You are no match for the Noah!"

"Hey!" Allen yelled as he ran over to her. "Don't treat him that way!"

Time let Leo go and he fell to the ground. Allen ran to his side and checked him over.

"Sensei it wasn't our fault." Lisle said as she stood. "They weren't supposed to be here."

"You should have turned down the mission!" Time said as Lisle jumped. "Anything that relates to the Guardians means that Noah could appear!"

"Look! You may be their Master but that doesn't mean you can torture them for the littlest mistake!" Allen yelled as he jumped to his feet. "You're just as bad as the Noah by treating them this way! They've suffered enough!"

"Just because you room with them doesn't mean you understand them." Time said as she lowered her hood. "I've know their limits you don't."

Allen stood shocked. He shook his head once he realized who General Time was.

"It can't be…" Allen said as he took a step back. "You act as if you're a different person."

"That's because right now I'm pissed." General Time said as she crossed her arms.

"Sensei…Aaron." Leo said as he tried to stand. "The seal has appeared."

"I figured that since the Noah had the box." Time said as she walked over to Aaron. "Stand back all of you."

Time's hands glowed as she placed them on Aaron's chest. Aaron's body started to glow healing all his wounds. Slowly the light faded and Time's hands stopped glowing. Aaron stopped shaking and the blood tears disappeared. Time turned to see Allen standing there glaring at her.

"You better explain things to me…" Allen said as Time's eyes shined. "Melody aka the Midnight Walker."

To be continued…

* * *

Lece: General Time's identity has been revealed. How many of you figured it out? Please review! 


	13. Explainations

Lece: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers.

NEW BLACK ORDER  
_ Chapter 13:_ Explainations

* * *

"You better explain things to me…" Allen said as Time's eyes shined. "Melody aka the Midnight Walker." 

"I didn't want you to know who I was at the time of our first meeting." Melody replied to him as Leo walked over to Aaron. "There are a lot of things going on here that I can't speak of."

"Who are you?" Allen questioned. "At least tell me that."

"Not here." Melody said as she looked around. "They still could be here. My full name is Melody Time."

"Sensei what's the plan?" Lisle asked.

"We're going to the safe house." Melody said as she helped Leo get Aaron to his feet. "Yuusuke is already on his way there."

"Which safe house?" Leo asked as Lisle took Melody's place holding Aaron up.

"The one the Order doesn't know about." Melody answered making Allen look at her funny. "The Old Black Order's HQ."

"What?" Allen said as Melody pulled out a small remote no bigger than a small tape recorder.

"I'll call Julia and let her know that I've taken the four of you under my wing and are heading back to HQ the old fashion way to see if there are any leads on the Noah." Melody said as she pushed a button.

There was a flash of light and suddenly they were in a different place. Allen recognized it in an instant. It was the old Science Department. They were in Komui's office. Leo and Lisle laid Aaron down on the couch.

"Check to see if the seal has disappeared." Melody said as she went to a certain bookshelf.

Leo pulled down Aaron's collar to see nothing.

"It's gone." He said as he looked at Melody.

"Now can you explain things?" Allen said as Melody turned with a book in her hands.

"Of course." She said as she put the book down on Komui's dusty desk. "Come here."

Allen walked over to her and she opened the book. He recognized the page she had turned to.

"This is the scan that was in the file." Allen said as Melody nodded.

"Correct." Melody said as she flipped the page. "I've hid this book for that very reason."

"Because it reveals the location of the powers." Allen said making her smirk.

"You're not as dumb as Fou said." Melody said making Allen sweat drop. "I have not told the Order anything about this book or the fact that Aaron is a user."

"Why?" Allen questioned. "The Order could use this information!"

"You remember what the page said." Leo interrupted. "Aaron will die if he calls on the powers of the Guardians."

"But the Order wouldn't…" Allen started.

"Use him like that?" Melody said making Allen look at her. "The Order has changed. Greed and power is what they want now."

"Sensei." Lisle said as she walked over to her. "You know that's not true. Only certain higher ups are like that."

"What we have to focus on is the locations of the powers." Melody said as she flipped to a map. "The book tells that the powers will be found within their natural elements."

"What?" Allen said as Leo walked over.

"Air, Fire, Water, Earth." He said pointing to the map. "A volcano, a lake, a cave, and a mountain peak."

"Fire will live in fire while Water sinks to the depths as the Air whistles past snow and the Earth will hide in darkness." Melody said reading the line of text beneath the map.

"If the Order were to get a hold of these powers they could defeat the Earl at the price of the user's life." Leo said as he examined the map. "It's not for sure that the powers will answer the call of the user in the first place."

"That's because you must have all Seven Guardians." Melody stated as she turned the page. "Two angels, Nature and the Four Elements."

"So there are seven." Allen said as he stared at a picture of a mountain peak.

"I have a feeling we won't be able to save the Elemental Guardian powers but we can at least keep the Heavenly ones safe." Melody said as she pointed to the picture. "This is their hiding place."

"You know which mountain peak it is?" Leo asked her.

"Yes, I have to go by myself." Melody replied as she closed the book. "Now if you excuse me I have to make a couple of phone calls."

Melody left the room and Leo sighed.

"I'm so sorry about her." Leo said as he turned to face Allen. "She's in a foul mode."

"Something must have happened to upset her." Lisle stated. "I wonder where Yuusuke could be?"

"How much do you really know about this subject?" Allen asked Leo.

"He doesn't know much."

All three looked to see Aaron leaning up holding the back of his neck.

"I have most of the information." Aaron stated as he turned so his feet were on the ground.

"Aaron you should rest." Lisle said as she ran over to him.

"He needs to hear this." Aaron said as she sat beside him.

"Better sit down." Leo said as he grabbed two chairs.

He and Allen sat down. Aaron leaned back and sighed.

"Where to start?" he said to himself. "How about I explain who the Guardians are?"

"Who they are?" Allen said confused.

"The Seven Guardians protect our world as their duty handed to them by God himself. Two of them being his most trusted angels." Aaron explained. "Gabriel and Mary of Magdalene."

"What?" Allen said.

"Listen." Leo whispered.

"Then you have Mother Nature." Aaron continued. "She controls the plants and animals."

'Confusing.' Allen thought.

"But the most important Guardians are the ones of the Elements." Aaron stated. "This is how it goes…"

* * *

_The four major elements: Air, Fire, Earth and Water shall be used against the evil one. To aid them I send my two best angels, Gabriel and Mary of Magdalene the bringer of light. Also to aid them is Mother Nature my most trusted friend. The four elements shall take a human user in a chosen generation. The users shall be chose by how strong their heart, soul and will are. Those who possess the chosen qualities will become the users. The user of Earth shall be aided by Father Time, the wisest human and the Guardian of the Earth itself. The user of Air shall be aided by Whisper, the quickest sprite and master of all breezes. The user of Water shall be aided by Neptune, the smartest warrior and Lord of the Seas. The user of Fire shall be aided by not the wisest, smartest or quickest Guardian but by the strongest who goes by the name of Hellfire. Hellfire goes by many names, he was once the most beloved angel of God. He has taken the name of Hellfire because his true name is Lucifer or as he is now known Satan. Even though one is the Devil himself he has taken this job as a way of repentance for rebelling against God. These four are the most important Guardians. In truth they are this world's greatest hope. The users of the elements will answer only to Mary of Magdalene. She can only be summoned down to Earth by Father Time. He is the key to keeping the balance. Father Time holds not only the wisdom of Man but the wisdom of the entire Earth.

* * *

_

"Meaning?" Allen said as Aaron stood.

"Father Time is me." Aaron replied. "Inside my head are the memories from the first battle with the Earl and the memories of Man."

"Also with those memories are the names of the current users." Leo stated. "If there was only a way to unlock those memories we'd be set."

"But to unlock Father Time's memories would be to summon his spirit down from Heaven." Lisle said as she stood beside Aaron. "Meaning awakening Aaron's powers as a user."

"Signing his death warrant." Allen said as the others nodded. "What did Rhode steal?"

"They are called the 'powers' of the users." Aaron replied. "Meaning that if I were to open that box and say the right words…Father Time would be called down from Heaven."

"In a sense there is an Orb that contains the powers." Leo inserted. "This orb is what calls the spirit down from Heaven to inhabit the user's body."

"Meaning the 'Awakening' of the powers of the Guardian." Lisle finished.

"This all is very confusing." Allen said grabbing his head.

"We really don't know much about it." Aaron said. "It may seem like we do but we can't say for sure whether or not the other users have been awakened."

"Or where they are right now." Leo said. "IF there was a way to obtain the memories without awakening Time we'd be good."

"Time?" Allen said making Leo sweat drop.

"Sorry we don't call him Father Time." Leo said. "We just call him Time."

"Sensei is Sensei." Lisle inserted. "We don't ever call her by her last name."

"I think we all should get some rest." Aaron said as he looked at his watch. "It's getting late."

"Dinner?" Leo said pointing a finger. "You and Allen need to eat."

"He's right." Lisle said as she turned to leave. "I'll check the kitchen."

She left and the three boys were alone.

"Well Allen." Leo said looking at him. "You lived here, why not show us around?"

"Sure." Allen said. "Follow me."

"It's beginning." Aaron whispered to Leo.

"Better cross those fingers." Leo whispered back. "Hell is going to break loose after this if the Order finds out about you or the _rest_ of us."

"I know." Aaron replied.

"Allen-kun! Tell us about the life when this place was busy as the HQ!" Leo said running up beside the boy. "I bet some interesting things happened."

"You wouldn't believe it." Allen said as Timcampi floated around his head.

* * *

"Akira, yes it's me." Melody said into the phone. "I'm at one of my many hideouts." 

"I see, you picked everyone up I presume?" Akira's voice answered.

"Yes, Yuusuke is on his way here." Melody replied as she leaned against the wall.

"He was a great help to get the fire stopped in the Time Coffin Chamber."

"He told me he sensed danger and passed the Noah in the hall. It was then he knew that those from the past were in trouble."

"Well I'm sad to report to you this."

Melody looked around before answering. "I'm alone, you can report."

"Even with Yuusuke's efforts and the sprinkler system…the damage had already been done."

"Meaning?" Melody said as she gripped the phone tight. 'No please say that they were spared…'

"All the Time Coffins burned up in the fire. It burned everything."

"So what are you telling me then?"

"There were no survivors."

* * *

Allen put a hand over his mouth. He felt tears burn at his eyes. He stood outside the room that Melody was in making the phone call. He heard her voice and figured that he would tell her that dinner was ready. Allen slumped to the floor. 

'No survivors?' He thought. 'I feel sick, I should have been there!'

He heard Melody hang up and start towards the door. Allen jumped up and gained his composure. Melody almost ran into him as she turned the corner.

"Allen?" she said as she jumped.

"Sorry, dinner's ready." He said as he smiled. 'Play it safe.'

"Alright." Melody said gazing at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No think I'm a bit light headed from being knocked against a rock wall." Allen replied as they started to walk. "What did Akira say?"

"No damage report yet." Melody replied not meeting Allen's gaze. 'I can't tell him the truth.'

"I see." Allen said as they entered the kitchen. 'She doesn't want me to know yet.'

"ALLEN-KUN! IF YOU DON'T HURRY AARON'S GOING TO EAT YOUR PORTION!" Leo yelled as they walked up.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Aaron yelled as he had an anger mark on his forehead.

"I don't think I'll get use to this." Allen said sweat dropping.

"You will, changes happen for a reason." Melody said as Allen glanced at her. "After we eat I have to talk to all of you."

"I don't like that tone." Leo murmured as she sat down beside him.

"Sorry didn't catch that." Melody replied making Leo move.

"Was thinking out loud." Leo said as he sat beside Allen. "Don't kill me."

* * *

Allen observed everyone's behaviors. Aaron and Lisle talked while Melody and Leo argued with each other. He noticed the same shine in Leo's eyes as when he talked about _his ex-girlfriend_. Allen slowly began to connect the dots. 

'No way.' Allen thought as he watched Leo. 'Don't tell me Melody is the one. Maybe I…'

"Leo you never finished telling me about your girlfriend." Allen said making Leo choke on his drink.

"You're in for it now." Lisle said as Leo coughed.

"Go ahead and tell him Leo." Aaron said with a smirk. "He'll understand."

"SHUT UP!" Leo yelled at them as they laughed.

"Are you embarrassed to tell him?" Melody asked Leo making him glare. "OR you too chicken?"

"I'm not chicken!" Leo replied.

"Then you're embarrassed." Melody said making Leo stand.

"I am not embarrassed! I just don't like talking about with _you three_ in the room!" Leo said grabbing the back of Allen's collar. "Come on we're going someplace quiet."

"Wait!" Allen said as he was quickly dragged from the room.

* * *

"Sorry." Leo said as he let Allen go as they stood in the hall. "I can't stand talking when Sensei is around." 

"Why?" Allen asked making Leo go into Emo mode.

"Think about you and your Shishou. She just knows how to push my buttons!" Leo said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I can't stand it when she does that!"

"But you love her?" Allen said making Leo blush.

"What gave you that impression!?" Leo asked as Allen smirked.

"That same look in your eyes as when you talk about your _lover_." Allen replied making Leo blush more.

"I DON'T LOVE HER LIKE THAT!" Leo said as he folded his arms.

"Bullshit." Allen said pointing at him. "You can't fool me Leroy."

"Fine! I do like her that way." Leo said as he sat down in a huff. "She rejected me anyhow."

"Why do you like your Sensei?" Allen asked as he sat down beside Leo.

"The side you see right now and earlier…isn't the side she shows to us." Leo started. "I've seen her on _good_ days. Sensei can be so kind and beautiful when she isn't in uniform."

"Meaning?" Allen said as Leo closed his eyes.

"There's a side to her I've only seen a few times." Leo replied. "That's the side I fell in love with."

Allen saw a memory pass before his eyes. A simple act of kindness that captured his heart. Allen closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall.

"I know how that feels." He whispered making Leo look at him. "To catch a glimpse of something so kind that it takes your breath."

"Tell me about it." Leo said as he gazed at Allen.

"He saved me from a Level Two akuma. It was our first mission together." Allen replied. "He had never done that for anyone else before so it shocked me and excited me at the same time."

"Same here." Leo said as he leaned back. "I say I was about 13 when I started to notice the signs of my affection."

"How did it go for you?" Allen asked.

"Well…"

To be continued…

* * *

Lece: Sorry but you have to wait for Leo's answer. Why does he like Melody? NEXT TIME! Reviews mean you love me. 


	14. Shocked

Lece: Alright, sorry for the late update!

NEW BLACK ORDER  
Chapter 14: _Shocked_

* * *

"Tell me about it." Leo said as he gazed at Allen. 

"He saved me from a Level Two akuma. It was our first mission together." Allen replied. "He had never done that for anyone else before so it shocked me and excited me at the same time."

"Same here." Leo said as he leaned back. "I say I was about 13 when I started to notice the signs of my affection."

"How did it go for you?" Allen asked.

"Well…"

* * *

Leo sat behind a rock. His scythe lay beside him. He was panting and nursing a cut on his leg. 

"Damn akuma." He cursed as he tried to move.

Leo was dressed in tan shorts that came to his knees, hiking boots and a white t-shirt. The cut ran from his knee to about 2 inches from his ankle. The blood was still flowing meaning it was pretty deep.

"Sensei's gonna have my ass for this." Leo said as he leaned back feeling light headed. "I can't move and the bleeding won't stop."

"LEO!" he heard voices yelling. "LEO!"

'They're searching for me.' Leo thought as he closed his eyes. 'Just go away.'

He heard someone knell beside him and a place a hand on his forehead. Leo opened his eyes but his vision was blurred.

"Leo."

"Sensei?" Leo said as he winced in pain.

"Stay still you've lost a lot of blood." Melody said as she looked at his leg. "It's deep too."

"I'm alright." Leo said trying to stand again.

"I said stay still." Melody said as she held him down gently.

Leo was shocked at how kind her voice was towards him. Also how gentle her touch was. Her hand started to glow and she placed it over the wound. Leo bit his lip so hard it started to bleed.

"Don't do that Leo." Melody said as the wound healed. "You don't want to bite a chunk out of you lip."

Leo obeyed still amazed she wasn't yelling at him. He hissed in pain as the wound healed.

"It's almost healed." Melody said as she ran her free hand through his messy short hair. "Just relax."

"I'm sorry." Leo said making Melody look at him shocked. "I didn't pay attention."

"Leo I'm not mad at you." Melody said making Leo look at her confused. "Why did you think I'd be mad at you?"

"Because I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. You stress that a lot." Leo replied making Melody shake her head.

"Leo, you fought off a Level 2 by yourself and got away with just this wound." Melody said as her hand stopped glowing. "I say that deserves praise instead of punishment."

"Really?" Leo said making Melody smile as she pulled out a first aid kit.

"Of course, I'll make your favorites for dinner tonight."

Leo blushed as she bandaged his wound.

'She's never praised me before or smiled at me like that.' Leo thought as she stood.

"Come on, give me your hand." Melody said as she held her hand out. "You need to walk with your scythe so you won't open the wound again."

"Sensei." Leo said as she helped pull him up.

"Yes?"

"Thank-you."

Melody smiled and kissed his forehead. Leo's blushed deepened.

"You're welcome."

END

* * *

Allen blinked at Leo who sweat dropped. 

"Yes I know it's pathetic." Leo stated as he stood. "But I think that's when it started."

"At least you let her know about your feelings." Allen said as he stood. 'He'll never get to know mine.'

"We better head back." Leo said as he started to walk away. "Lisle makes a mean dessert."

* * *

Melody sat on Komui's desk while the rest of them sat on the couch. Leo sat in a chair. 

"I will be going in search of the Heavenly powers while the four of you are going to meet Yuusuke at the safe house." Melody said as she stood. "I want you to head back to HQ where Aaron will be safe. I must do this mission alone."

"Sensei one of us should go with you." Leo said as she glanced at him. "You could need the extra set of eyes."

"No, you are to protect not only Aaron but Allen as well." Melody replied looking at Allen. "The Noah want him dead so he needs to be kept safe."

"I can take care of myself." Allen stated making Melody raise an eyebrow. "I should go with you."

"When I say no I mean it." Melody replied. "I have to make sure that everyone is safe. You haven't been a General long enough to understand this world."

The other three glanced at Allen. Allen stood and glared at Melody.

"Keep everyone safe? I wanted to do that too. But while I was away the Noah attacked my friends and KILLED THEM!" Allen said catching Melody off guard. "I heard what Akira told you. No survivors were found."

Melody hung her head. "So you were listening in on the conversation."

"Yes I heard." Allen said making Leo stand.

"Allen back off." Leo said making Allen look at him. "You've said enough."

"So you knew too." Allen said as Aaron stood.

"No we just found out." Aaron said as Lisle teared up. "But don't vent on Sensei."

"If she was there then why didn't she do something?!" Allen yelled.

"All of you should get going right now." Melody said as she left the room. "I'll call you in due time."

She slammed the door leaving them alone. Allen gripped his hands into fists. Aaron sat back down and tried to stop Lisle from crying.

"Let's get moving." Leo said as he walked towards the door. "I have my teleporter remote with me."

"You three can go." Allen said making Leo look at him. "I'm going after the Noah."

"You shouldn't." Lisle said as Allen walked towards the door.

"I don't care what you think." Allen said as he passed Leo. "I'm going."

A blade was pressed against his throat. He looked to see Leo with his scythe. Allen noticed a fire in Leo's eyes.

"The hell if you are." Leo said as Allen glared at him. "Look, I might not be able to understand what you're going through right now but you just insulted all of us by the way you treated our Sensei."

"Let me go." Allen said. "If you don't I'll make you."

"Some way of showing respect." Leo said not flinching. "We've done many things for you. All we ask of you is to follow the rules."

"Rules?" Allen said looking at him. "I'm telling you now as you superior to get out of my way."

"Now you pull rank. Sensei is your superior." Leo snapped. "You have to listen to her. You wanted to be treated as a dog like the rest of us."

"Stop it you two." Aaron said running over.

"Stay out of this." Leo said the blade of his scythe glowing. "I won't have him treat any of us like this."

"Last time, get out of my way." Allen said raising his voice.

Little yellow balls surrounded both of them. Both glared at Aaron.

"I said stay out of this." Leo said as Aaron folded his arms.

"If both of you don't back down I'll blow both of you up." Aaron said making Lisle stand. "I'm tired of this. I won't hesitate either."

"Aaron calm down." Lisle said as she walked up to him.

"This is the only warning the two of you get from me." Aaron said as Allen turned towards him.

"If you try to stop me I'll fight my way through." Allen said making Aaron shake his head.

"I warned you." Aaron said as he snapped his fingers.

A yellow ball collided with Allen's right shoulder. It exploded causing Allen to fall to his knees.

"AARON!" both Leo and Lisle yelled.

"I told you I wouldn't hesitate." Aaron said as he knelt down to be face to face with Allen. "Now you're going to listen to me. You are going to come with us whether you like it or not."

"Bastard." Allen said as he gripped his shoulder.

"I didn't do anything that would damage you." Aaron said as he stood. "You'll just have a burn."

"You went overboard." Leo said making Aaron glare.

"You remember what life was like for us don't you? I won't have anyone disobey." Aaron replied. "I wasn't the only one who went overboard."

Aaron left the room with Lisle right on his heels. Leo sighed and helped Allen up.

"He's gone into rebel mode." Leo said as he checked Allen's shoulder. "Just a first-degree burn nothing too bad."

"I'm a jackass." Allen said as they walked out of the room.

"Right now you are." Leo said as they walked down the hall. "You just need to vent that anger out on the akuma."

"It's hard to." Allen replied. "I've lost everyone I've ever known."

"We did too." Leo stated making Allen look at him. "Our parents died in the war."

"But now you have someone." Allen pointed out. "I have no one left."

"What are you talking about? You have us and Fou." Leo said as they turned a corner. "Fou is the only person who knows you. I'm sure she's taking this hard since Baku won't be by her side."

"I didn't even think about her."

"See you're not the only one whose heart is dying."

"I'm still an ass."

"Well you will be better in due time."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"You don't seem the type to stay in the dumps for so long."

'If you only knew.' Allen thought as they came up on Lisle and Aaron.

"Now that everyone's calmed down, let's go." Leo said as he pulled out a remote similar to Melody's. "Yuu's waiting for us."

"One question." Allen said. "Where is this safe-house?"

"Can't tell you that." Aaron said as Leo pushed the button. "This one has to remain a secret."

* * *

Allen blinked and they were in front of what looked like a traditional Japanese house. He glanced around, they weren't in Japan. These woods were different from what he was used to. They weren't even in Europe. 

"This place…" Allen said as he looked around.

"Don't even try to figure it out." Leo said as the sliding doors opened. "Hey Yuu!"

"Call me by my full name you baka." Yuusuke growled as he looked at everyone. "Get in here."

"He's in a bad mood." Lisle pointed out as they removed their shoes.

"I can understand why." Aaron said as they stepped inside. "He did his best to save everyone and it was all for naught."

"Shut the door." Yuusuke said as they walked into the hall.

Once he made sure all the doors were locked he turned to the others.

"Akira has false information on what happened." Yuusuke stated making Allen look at him confused. "Not everyone was killed."

* * *

To be continued… 

Lece: PLOT TWIST! I know you all hated me for killing everyone! Please be nice…please give me reviews!


	15. Survivor

Lece: Please forgive me for the very VERY late update. I blame college.

**NEW BLACK ORDER**  
Chapter 15: _Survivor_

* * *

Once he made sure all the doors were locked he turned to the others.

"Akira has false information on what happened." Yuusuke stated making Allen look at him confused. "Not everyone was killed."

"What the hell!?" Leo said as he took a step forward.

"Explain!" Aaron commanded.

"I don't have all the details." Yuusuke stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're not the ones holding the cards right now."

"Who was not killed?" Allen asked making Yuusuke rub his temples.

"I don't know yet! All I was ordered to do was to tell you that not everyone died!" Yuusuke replied. "It was not Sensei, I haven't told her just yet."

"She's going to kill you." Lisle stated.

"Who gave you that order?!" Leo said as he punched the wall. "You better say something now or we're taking this outside!"

"I have a guess." Aaron said making all look at him. "The two secret Generals told you not to say anything to sensei."

Yuusuke looked away. Leo blinked at Aaron as Allen just looked confused. Lisle was the first to speak.

"You couldn't possible think that they of all people…" Lisle said as Aaron nodded.

"Who else?" Aaron said as he crossed his arms. "Only those two would do something like this."

"Secret Generals?" Allen said as Leo sighed.

"They are worse than Sensei…well one of the two is." Leo explained. "They are called Secret because they 'died' during the last battle."

"All I know is that only those here were to know." Yuusuke stated as he continued to look away. "They said something has come up that needs their attention."

"The Guardians." Lisle said making Allen grab his head.

'Kanda could still be alive.' Allen thought. 'Please say that he is.'

"We need to rest." Yuusuke said as he turned. "I'll get the fire wood."

Everyone was silent as he walked outside. Leo glanced at Allen. He could see the hope come back in his eyes. A shiver ran up his spin making him grit his teeth.

'Something bad is going to happen.' Leo thought as he sighed. "Aaron, Lisle. You two go get some food."

"Sounds like a good idea." Lisle said as she pulled Aaron toward the door.

Allen looked at Leo. Leo was pale and shaking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Allen asked him. "You're pale."

Leo dropped to his knees on the floor. Allen knelt beside him.

"Leo!" Allen said. "Leroy!"

"I'm fine." Leo replied leaning up. "My sugar just dropped suddenly."

Allen noticed something and jerked at Leo' collar. His eyes knew that mark anywhere. A seal of some sort glowed palely on Leo's neck.

"I said I'm fine." Leo said putting a hand over the mark.

"Houka…meaning fire." Allen said making Leo look at him. "You're also a user."

"We should have never had you get involved." Leo said trying to stand. "Forget that you ever saw this."

"But why!?" Allen said supporting his friend.

"Because…" Leo said leaning against the wall. "Think really hard!"

Allen blinked at him. There was a crash making both jump. Allen took off running down the hall. Leo sighed and slowly followed him.

Allen came upon Yuusuke lying on the floor. He fell to his knees and shook the boy.

"Yuusuke!" Allen yelled. "Hey!"

The boy just groaned at Allen. Allen pulled down his collar. He gritted his teeth as he silently cursed.

"Mizu…as in water."

Allen looked to see Leo sitting on the floor.

"Now do you get it?" Leo said looking at Allen.

Allen pulled up the screen on his transmitter.

"Lisle just passed out." Allen said closing the screen. "Meaning that…"

"All of us are the users." Leo said finishing Allen's sentence. "Lisle is Kuuki or air."

"Does Melody know?" Allen asked.

"Of course, Sensei is not a user." Leo stated. "I called her last time. She doesn't have a seal."

"All of us are in trouble." Allen said standing. "What can we do?"

"Nothing. It's out of our hands now." Leo replied.

"How did all of you meet up?" Allen asked turning to face Leo.

"I truly don't remember. We actually seemed to be drawn to each other." Leo replied as he leaned against the wall. "I'll tell you something…about Mary of Magdalene."

Allen sat down beside him glancing at Yuusuke.

"He'll be fine in an hour or two." Leo replied. "Don't know why I can handle this better than them."

"So what of Mary of Magdalene?" Allen said putting Leo back on subject.

"I've translated the entire book." Leo said closing his eyes. "Turns out the users are normally exorcists."

Allen watched Leo. He was fighting to stay awake.

"Don't push yourself." Allen said.

"I have to say it now because I can't say it in front of the others." Leo answered. "Turns out there were three sets of users."

"Okay." Allen said. 'Can't argue with him.'

"The first set was during the first battle with the Earl. The user of Earth happened to fall in love with Mary. But they grew apart over time…that's why they didn't work out."

"So what happened?"

Leo looked at Allen. Allen gulped.

"Yeah they died and a second set was chosen. But the second set has been lost to time…meaning they disappeared. We're the third set." Leo continued.

"They really loved each other?" Allen said.

"Yeah Mary did love that guy."

"You should rest."

"Let's get Yuu-kun moved to the sofa first."

* * *

Leo lay on the love seat as Yuusuke lay on the sofa. Allen was sitting in a chair watching them. He heard the floor creak and slowly got up. He turned with Crown Clown activated.

"It's me!" Aaron said jumping back.

"Gosh darn it!" Allen said deactivating Crown Clown. "You should have called!"

"Sorry, I carried the food in along with Lisle." Aaron said. "I figured you know the truth."

The floor creaked to the porch making both jump. Aaron glanced at Allen. Allen nodded and Aaron creped outside.

'Please just be an animal.' Allen thought as he creped to the door.

BOOM!

Allen slide the door open and jumped outside. He saw Aaron standing there looking a little shocked.

"Is it akuma?" Allen asked as he ran over to Aaron.

"I thought it was." Aaron said as he pointed.

Allen looked through his eye.

"It's human." Allen said as they approached the figure.

"I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT!" the figure said leaning up. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Clearly state your name!" Aaron said as the figure stood holding his arm.

"I'm an exorcist!" the figure said. "You don't attack your comrade!"

'That voice.' Allen thought. "Come out of the shadows!"

"Fine."

The figure did so and Allen couldn't help but laugh. Aaron looked at him funny.

"What's funny!" the figure said.

"Sorry, you're covered in mud." Allen said making the figure look down.

"GOD DAMN IT!" The figure said.

"Is that who I think it is?" Aaron whispered to Allen.

"It's not Kanda but I feel better knowing he's safe." Allen whispered back.

"Wait a minute…Allen!?" The figure said looking hard. "It's the moyashi!"

Allen let out a growl making Aaron laugh.

"Shut up you Rabbit!" Allen yelled. "I'll come over there and kick your ass!"

"Don't call me Rabbit!" the figure yelled.

"Then don't call me moyashi!" Allen yelled back.

"Hey Allen, what the hell is going on here?"

"Long story." Allen replied with a sigh. "But you go first."

"What?!"

"How about you go first…Junior."

"I told you not to call me that!"

Allen laughed hard. "Sorry Lavi, come on inside."

"So that's Lavi." Aaron said. "He's like Leo."

"Yeah. Lavi we have to get you some clothes! So strip!" Allen yelled to the redhead.

"Not in the open!" Lavi yelled back.

"Things are starting to happen." Aaron said.

"Hopefully he can tell us about the others." Allen said as he watched Lavi stumble up to them. "Seriously Lavi, Lisle won't let you in here like that."

"Whatever….what kind of innocence does he have?!" Lavi asked looking at Aaron. "You could have blown my arm off!"

"I didn't think to have Allen look through his eye." Aaron replied. "I'm Aaron, Allen's reincarnation."

"This is all confusing!" Lavi said grabbing his head.

"What the hell is the ruckus out here?"

All looked to see Leo at the door. He blinked when he saw Lavi. Lavi just pointed looking back and forth between Leo and Allen.

"OH MY GOD IT'S ME!" Lavi said as Leo yawned.

"Who let the rabbit out?" Leo said making Lavi growl. "I'm your reincarnation."

"Don't tell me Yuu-chan and Lenalee have been…" Lavi said making Allen nod. "What the fuck is going on here!?"

"Get him in here before he does attract akuma." Leo said as Aaron and Allen looked at him.

"Well then smartass, run and get a spare set of clothes for him!" Aaron said making Leo roll his eyes. "He's covered in mud right now."

"Lisle will kill us if we let him in here like this." Allen said as Leo sighed.

"Fine." Leo said before he disappeared.

"How the hell is he my reincarnation?" Lavi asked as he started to strip on the porch.

"Don't worry we'll explain things to you like we did with Allen." Aaron said as Leo reappeared with some clothes.

"But first you need to change then I'll bandage yours and Allen's wounds." Leo stated making Lavi look at Allen.

"Did he try to blow you up too?" Lavi asked making everyone else sweat drop.

"I pissed him off so you better not do it." Allen said making Lavi pale.

"I will make a note of that."

"Lavi question for you."

"Yes?"

"How did you know to come here?"

Lavi thought for a second and snapped his fingers.

"They called themselves the 'Secret' Generals." Lavi said as the other three stared at him. "What!?"

"So they are involved." Leo said as he crossed his arms.

"This is bad." Aaron said as he rubbed his temples. "Sensei is so killing us this time."

"Lavi." Allen said making the future Bookman look at him. "What about the others?"

Lavi blinked at him.

"Others? I was told I was the only one who survived."

* * *

To be continued….

Lece: I know I keep doing this to you guys! Please forgive me! Reviews help express yourself!


	16. Secrets

Lece: I can not apologize enough for the late late late late late late late late update. Please forgive my readers! I hopefully will have Rhode's Yaoi Spa Adventure posted within the next several days!

**New Black Order  
**CHAPTER 16: _Secrets_

* * *

"Others? I was told I was the only one who survived."

Allen's face paled at the words he just heard. He felt his heart drop like a rock. Only he and Lavi are alive? All the hope he was still clinging to was vanishing from his body. Leo and Aaron noticed the change in Allen. Lavi noticed too. Lavi hit Allen in the head making Allen glare at him.

"Look they didn't tell me that you were alive." Lavi said making Allen blink at him. "So that could mean more of us are alive."

"He's right." Aaron inserted. "They might not want all of you to know that someone else is alive."

"That way the Earl won't know who to look for." Leo stated.

Allen felt that hope come back again. He couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks for reminding me." Allen said making the others smile.

"They sent him here to keep Allen's resolve up." Leo whispered to Aaron as Allen helped Lavi.

"Of course. Being the only one alive is tough." Aaron whispered back. "But also his help is needed."

"What the hell?"

"Hey there Yuu!" Leo said as Yuusuke stepped out onto the porch. "We have company!"

"My god he's Yuu-chan!" Lavi said as he was in blue jeans and a red t-shirt.

"I'll warn Lisle." Yuusuke said as he reentered the house. "Hurry up and get in here."

"This is going to be weird." Lavi said to Allen as they walked inside.

"You'll get use to it." Allen replied with a smile.

"Never thought I say this but I miss Panda."

Allen started to laugh. "I actually miss Kanda."

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "Well then we better get to finding them."

* * *

-Later-

Allen sat outside as it rained. He could feel the mist surrounding him. Timcampi sat on his knee. The boy was trying not to fall asleep.

'I don't know what to believe anymore.' Allen thought as he leaned against the wall. 'I'm trying to walk forward but it's hard to when you're mostly alone…'

Allen closed his eyes and let sleep finally take him.

Lavi stepped out on the porch and shook his head. He saw Allen asleep and Timcampi floating beside him.

"What are we going to do with you?" Lavi whispered as he wrapped a blanket around Allen. "Hopefully you'll be okay mentally."

_Dream_

_Allen felt that it was raining around him. The air was cold so was the rain. Slowly his eyes opened to see it was completely dark around him. No clouds, nothing. Just the darkness and the rain._

_"Strange." Allen said as he leaned up. "Where am I?"_

_No answer came to him. His eyes dashed around. He could see the rain drops hit the ground._

_"It's like before…" Allen said as he heard footsteps._

_"Are you lost?"_

_Allen turned to see a little girl with long white hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a white dress. A small candle was in her hands. Allen blinked at the girl._

_"Are you lost?" she asked again._

_"I don't know." Allen replied. "Do you know where we are?"_

_"The area between the real and the imaginary." The girl replied. "Humans call them dreams."_

_"So this is a dream?" Allen said. "Who are you?"_

_"A guide to the lost."_

_"How am I lost?"_

_"Those who don't know their paths anymore." The girl stated. "You are lost without your friends."_

_"How do you know this?" Allen asked._

_"I know lots of things." The girl replied. "Allen Walker, those who you love are close by. Don't lose hope just yet."_

_"How close by?!" Allen questioned as the girl faded. "Please tell me!"_

_"Be warned you'll face the wrath of the elements soon enough." The girl said before completely fading into the darkness._

_"Face the wrath of the elements?" Allen said as he grabbed his head. "THIS IS ALL TOO CONFUSING!"_

_"Moyashi."_

_Allen froze in place. That nickname and the voice was all too familiar to him._

_"Kanda?"_

_"Who else you baka Moyashi."_

_Allen looked around. He didn't see anyone._

_"Look down."_

_Allen glanced down. He could see his reflection in the water-like ground. But the person he saw wasn't himself. The person wore that familiar frown and glare that he always stared at him whenever he was around. Allen knelt down on his knees._

_"How long do you have this time?" Allen asked gaining a snort as a reply. "I'm serious."_

_"Does it look like I know?" was his reply. "Do I look like I want to be here?"_

_"Why did I even ask?" Allen said standing. "You don't have a heart!"_

_"Where are you going?" Kanda asked as Allen started to walk away._

_"Away from here! I don't even see why I cared about you in the first place!" Allen yelled back at the reflection. "I've been so worried but you haven't apparently!"_

_Allen felt a hand grab his arm and push him down onto the ground. He looked up to see Kanda glaring down at him. He had Allen pinned to the ground with his arm behind his back._

_"Get off." Allen growled as he glared over his shoulder._

_"Not until you listen to me." Kanda replied._

_"I said get off!" Allen yelled only to have his arm twisted._

_"Do you really think that you're the only one who worried!?" Kanda snapped back._

_"You never showed any emotions but anger! I figured everyone else but **YOU** would worry!" Allen snapped._

_Kanda twisted Allen's arm more. He glared his most fierce glare at the cursed boy._

_"I will tell you this, you need to talk to Lavi." Kanda said. "He'll get through that empty skull of yours."_

_"What should I ask him?!" Allen questioned still glaring at Kanda._

_"Just tell him that I sent you." Kanda said as he got off Allen. "He'll know."_

_"I have one thing to ask you." Allen said as he rose._

_"And what's that?" Kanda said as Allen turned._

_"Exactly how far is Mugen shoved up your ass?" Allen asked smirking._

_"GO TO HELL!" Kanda snarled._

_"I love you." Allen said making Kanda step back._

_"You…what?" Kanda said confused._

_Allen grabbed Kanda and crushed their lips together. Kanda went bug eyed as they fell to the ground. When the kiss broke Allen stared Kanda in the eye._

_"I love you dumbass." Allen said as he faded into the darkness._

_end_

Allen woke up still sitting on the porch. He stretched as he stood.

"Evening."

Allen turned to see Leo. The red head was smiling at him.

"Have a good dream?" Leo asked as Allen grabbed the blanket. "Lavi said you were smirking."

"Sort of." Allen replied walking past Leo. "I'll talk later, got to ask Lavi something."

Allen went inside and Leo let out a sigh.

"He's going to kill Lavi when he hears the truth."

-Earlier-

"WHAT?!" everyone said looking at Lavi.

"Please don't tell Allen. Yuu-chan said he kill me if Allen knew he was close by." Lavi said as Leo shook his head.

"I don't know what'll be worse, a killer Kanda or Allen." Leo stated. "Scary thought either way you look at it."

"One other thing." Yuusuke said. "Do you know of Allen's feelings for Kanda?"

"You mean how he hates his guts? Yeah I know that he hates Kanda." Lavi said as the others sweat dropped. "WHAT?!"

"So he told no one the truth but Leo." Aaron said. "This is gonna be great to deal with."

"The truth?" Lavi said confused.

"Nevermind." Lisle said. "Best to let Allen tell you."

Lavi blinked.

"Are we talking about Allen's _**love crush**_ on Kanda?" Lavi said making the others gap.

"So you do know about it!" Leo said pointing.

"That ain't the half of it!" Lavi said. "Yuu-chan would really kill me if I told Allen that he would like to get into his pa…"

Lavi covered his mouth.

"You mean Yuu Kanda wants to bed Allen?" Leo said as Lavi blushed.

"That's a much simpler less naughty way of saying it but yeah." Lavi replied coughing. "I had nightmares for a month!"

"Allen's gonna kill you." Aaron stated.

"I know.'" Lavi replied. "Komui will too."

"Don't let him near Akira." Lisle stated

"They'll be robots everywhere." Yuusuke finished.

end

"Better get the first aid kit." Leo said as he walked back into the house.

* * *

Allen pounded on Lavi's door. Lavi opened the door shocked to see Allen standing there.

"Allen? Is everything alright?" Lavi asked as he let Allen in his room. 'Ah crap!'

"I had the weirdest dream." Allen said as he sat down on the bed.

"Dream?"

"Yeah, it had Kanda in it."

"Well what happened?"

"I kissed him."

Lavi blinked at Allen. Allen's face flushed as he gently touched his lips.

"You kissed Yuu-chan!?" Lavi said as he sat beside Allen.

"Yeah." Allen said looking at Lavi.

"I don't like that look." Lavi said as he pointed at Allen.

"Before that he told me to come to you." Allen stated making Lavi pale. "He said you would know what to talk about."

'Ah crap! Double crap!' Lavi thought. 'He wants me to tell him now of all times?!'

Allen crossed his arms and waited. Lavi gulped as he sweat dropped.

"I'm waiting." Allen said as he sat Indian style on the bed. "Better start soon Lavi or we're playing poker."

"That's how I ended up in this position in the first place." Lavi replied back. "We made a bet that we had to tell each other our deepest secret."

"And I bet you still have a pair of Lenalee's underwear." Allen stated making Lavi turn red.

"NOT THE POINT!" Lavi almost yelled.

"That's when I told you that I was in love with Kanda."

Lavi sighed. "Yeah and I had to keep my mouth shut about it or Crown Clown be up my ass."

"That's right."

"Are you still in love with him?"

Allen looked away making Lavi shake his head.

"You still do even after all he's done to you." Lavi said running a hand through his hair.

"It's so hard."

Lavi looked at Allen. Allen had tears in his eyes.

"It's so hard….Yuusuke looks just like him."

"Kanda likes you." Lavi said making Allen look at him.

"He what?"

"Kanda likes likes you."

"Meaning?"

"God damn it don't make me say it!"

Lavi saw the tears still in Allen's eyes making him swallow his pride. He grabbed his head trying to block out any images that were there.

"KANDA WANTS TO POP YOUR CHERRY!" Lavi said not being able to look at Allen. "HE WANTS TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS!"

There was dead silence. Lavi became worried and slowly began to turn to look at Allen. Allen's eyes were bug like as he gazed at the floor. The red head became worried and poked the cursed one.

"Allen."

"……"

"Allen-kun."

"……"

"ALLEN!"

"……."

"MOYASHI!"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't scare me like that!" Lavi said as he leaned against the head board. "I thought I had given you a heart attack."

"I'm going to kill him." Allen said.

Lavi looked at Allen and paled. Dark Allen had come out. Lavi backed up against the head board till he thought it might break.

"WHEN I FIND THAT BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FOR NEVER TELLING ME THE TRUTH HIMSELF!" Allen yelled jumping up with fire in his eyes. "YUU KANDA IS GOING TO DIE!"

"Dear god help us it's Black Allen!" Lavi said as he grabbed his pillow. "This is just a dream!"

Allen turned slowly and glared at Lavi. Lavi smiled nervously at the younger boy.

"You can't kill me you love me." Lavi said smiling that smile of his. "Who will you talk to about your Kanda fantasies?"

"Lenalee." Allen replied as he rolled up his sleeves.

"You're so cruel!"

"LAVI I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE WOUNDS OR NO WOUNDS!"

"PANDA! HELP ME!"

* * *

Aaron and Leo paled at the sounds coming from the room.

"Better get some pain meds for Lavi." Aaron said as they slowly backed away from the door.

"I'm getting the hell out of here before Allen comes out of that room!" Leo said as he ran towards the kitchen.

Aaron glanced back at the door. He winced at the sounds of Lavi's screams.

"That's it I'm out of here!" He said as he ran after Leo.

* * *

Allen calmly walked out of Lavi's room. Lavi sat on the bed glaring at Allen. He had a couple of lumps on his head.

"Evil bastard." Lavi growled as he rubbed his lumps.

"Lavi…" Allen said.

Lavi looked up at Allen. The boy smiled back at him.

"Welcome home."

Lavi smiled back at him.

"Thanks Allen."

* * *

To be continued…

Lece: I apologize again for my lateness! Please give me at least 10 reviews for an update! Over 20 and I will definately will post the next Rhode Adventure this weekend.


End file.
